Night Blossoms
by The Deadly Fang
Summary: Miyako has had enough of being a prisoner in her own home and runs away. She immediately runs into a huge difficulty known as Byakuya Kuchiki. When her secret is found out is he willing to break the rules to keep her? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: It's my first story on fanfiction :) Please review.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.****

* * *

><p>My knees hit the ground with a satisfying thud as my equilibrium let me become off balance. My hands felt the dirt next and rocks dug in painfully. My weapon lay to the far right and I was too beaten up to make any real attacks with my hands.<p>

__You can't give up.__ My little sister was the one to tell me that when my temper finally gave and I stormed out of the room. As the elder you'd think I'd be the one giving the advice.

I never gave up anyway. My temper flared. How dare these cowards try to make a fool out of me?

I stood up onto my feet and wobbled. I had taken one too many hits to the head and it was taking it's toll. One of the punches had managed to open a cut above my eye and blood ran cutting off vision from my right eye.

"Wow you're still able to stand up," a man said.

"I thought she'd be more of a challenge, but look at how pathetic she is."

I snarled at them. "It would have been more of a challenge if you hadn't snuck up on me like the cowards you are."

They had been waiting right outside the portal. Somehow knowing that I was going to be there. Somehow knowing that today was the day I was finally running away. How did they know all of this?

A katana flew past my shoulder I ducked so it just barely missed. There were five guys in total and none of them had even released their katana to its shikai and I was already in this horrible state.

Five feet away from me was my preferred weapon. It was two razor sharp fans attached together by a long chain. It had no shinigami properties whats so ever, but I could fight one well enough with it.

I had another weapon though. My katana was still sheathed and ready for use the second I decided I wanted it, but I was scared. Unsheathing it would be my final option. Besides hand to hand combat was one of my specialties. I just need to collect my thoughts and ignore how every inch of my body seemed to ache. Things weren't looking up.

I felt the weapon miss my head by inches. A few strands of black hair floated to the ground and I had just gone to my favorite hair dresser in the human world. Someone was going to pay.

The next time the sword came around I was in the right state of mind to get serious. I kicked up my leg reflexively and felt as it made contact with the under side of the sword. There was enough power in the kick that the sword slipped from his grip and fell to the ground. I wasted no time and sent another kick to his stomach getting satisfaction when he flew through the air. A smile made its way across my face.

"There someone paid," I said happily. There was one point for me and too many to count for them. One point was enough to get me in a good mood.

Did I mention before that there were five, not just one guy. Guess my small victory made me forget about that part. I felt the a blade begin to press into my leg. I moved quickly enough that the cut that was created wasn't deep enough to be life threatening. I hadn't moved quick enough to escape the stinging that immediately occurred.

My jeans were ruined. Not that I cared at this point. Right now it was about getting out alive. I just had to see Soul Society one more time before escaping to the human world forever. It just shows where being sentimental got you.

Assuming I ever saw my father again I was going to yell at him for cooping me up in the house all the time. This was one of the main reasons I was running away. How was I suppose to expand my combat skills if I was stuck in my room all day? That and I was an adult by today's standards. I had control over my own life.

Yeah that's why I snuck away instead of walking out through the front door. I was definitely in control of my own life.

By this time the man that I had kicked down had gotten back up and he didn't look very happy at all.

"You're lucky the boss wants you alive," he growled out before giving me a hook that made my teeth clang together uncomfortably. I stumbled for a moment before falling over. That seemed to be all my head could take.

I immediately tried to roll to my right only to find a guy there. The same went for my left. Looking around now I realized I was well and truly surrounded and there was no way I was getting back up until after I was pummeled into oblivion.

A guy kicked my side and a few ribs gave away with a vicious crack. Pain shot through my side as I let out an agonized groan. Yeah I definitely wouldn't go into blissful unconsciousness without a ton of pain first.

"Are you sure this is who he wants? She's so fucking weak."

A guy knelt down by my face and peered. "Yeah she's weak, but this is definitely the chick."

Weak. The word burned through my mind and left rage in its absence. I spit in the guy face. Yeah it was completely vulgar, but he had begun to peek down my shirt. That in my mind topped my spitting act.

A foot connected with the side of my face and for a second I worried it would be lights out. "The bitch spit in my face!" he screamed like a little pansy. How pathetic. I wonder what he would do if I had actually managed to cut him.

The guy stopped his damn whining only to grin down at me. Smiling after crying like that never meant anything good for me. "So the boss said we couldn't kill her."

"That's right."

"Well he didn't say nothing about playing around with her first."

My blood went cold. For some reason I didn't think 'playing around with her' was a nice game of checkers. I glared up at the guys. I was mostly angry at myself at this point. How had I let myself get caught by such losers?

It didn't matter how I had let myself the fact was I had and now it was game over or so I thought.

Despite how horribly I had done in this particular fight I am actually a trained Soul Reaper. I just had never had a chance to use these skills in real combat before. I hadn't fought well, but I did see this mans moves with perfect clarity.

These amateurs probably never saw it coming. They had all been too busy staring down at the oh so defenseless girl. It had been their mistake, but honestly even if they had been watching I doubt they would have seen this guy coming. I only saw seconds before he struck.

He was using a technique called flash step. His was faster than the norm which wasn't surprising considering who he was. The speed at which he moved wouldn't have been detected by most soul reapers. I was trained to detect all different techniques. Apparently I wasn't trained well enough to defend against them.

He was currently using a specific move called Senka. He was known for it so it didn't surprise me that much. He moved behind his opponents back and in the process used attacks that sealed their Saketsu and Hakusui which basically means no more spiritual energy for the bad guys.

I watch as within second all five of the guys were surrounding me on the ground face down. Blood gushed out of their backs and chest. Each of their eyes were wide in shock not knowing what had happened, where it had happened, and who had made it happen. This man moved so quickly that even when I watching him closely I hadn't even been sure if he had removed his sword or not. So the tales really do tell the truth. Great.

He stood above me. Just staring without a real hint of concern maybe some curiosity because I certainly didn't fit in, but he didn't seem to care that I had just been victim to the five men he had just killed.

He was probably just short of six feet, but the immense spiritual energy that came off of him would make him seem like the tallest and most powerful man in the room. His elegant black hair barely touched his shoulders and parts of it were held in a headpiece called kenseikan. I knew it was a semblance of his nobility. Emotionless gray eyes stared into me as I surveyed the rest of him. He had the scarf he usually wore of course and a white uniform that were only made for captains.

I was staring at one of the captains of the Gotei 13.

How could my luck get any fucking worse.

"Why the hell did you kill them?" I shouted at the nobleman pulling myself up to my feet.

He just stared at me not saying anything. He then blinked once in surprise causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Well!" I demanded. All I needed to do was add a few foot stomps in there and I'd be set.

He looked like he didn't want to answer just because of the demanding tone in my voice. To my surprise he did. "As you may know these five have been wanted by Soul Society for the past one hundred and forty-four hours for their traitorous acts." I now understood why the Shinigami Women's Association was so enraptured by him. His voice held the same coldness that his posture reflected, but it was beautiful none the less.

And of course I didn't know that because I had spent the past week in the human realm! That wasn't really what I was asking anyways. "That's not what I meant idiot! I wanted to kill them!"

He stared at me his eye widening a faction. "You seemed to have been having trouble."

"I could have damn well handled it myself!" I obviously could not but that wasn't the point here damn it.

He couldn't seem to find a way to reply. Anyone could tell by his uniform that he was a captain and most people would probably recognize what captain and treat him as the noble he is. I was no longer in the mood to play nice.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," he said slowly as an introduction. He then paused obviously waiting for me to say my name in reply.

I said nothing.

"Your name is?" he asked. I could see the beginning of annoyance in his gray eyes, but nothing changed in his outward appearance.

I had already known who he was, but him actually saying his name had made it more real for me. He was a noble and if anyone were to recognize me or my name it would be him. Sure he hadn't seen me in over one hundred years, but I wasn't willing to bet on time erasing any of his memories.

I turned and walked away. For two steps. Then he appeared in front of me. I could probably flash step on back to the portal, but with the injury to my leg that wouldn't be smart.

As if on the same train of thought he glanced down. "You're hurt."

"Well aren't you a smart one," I replied shortly. I also have blood running down my face Mr. Obvious.

"You should be taken to squad four-"

"I'm not going to the medical division Captain Kuchiki," I interrupted briskly.

I had actually been wondering how far I could push his oh so noble pride before he snapped. "As your superior-"

I took some kind of glee out of interrupting him. I believe it's because of the shocked look that appeared on his face every time I did it. "Listen Captain Kuchiki I'm not a Soul Reaper or some kind of noble so you really don't have to pay me anymore attention. Go and file the paper work for the guys you just killed," I said

Another pat on the back for once again leaving him speechless. "You were injured do to Soul Reaper matters and should have our medical treatment," he said coldly. I think I had finally managed to really irk him.

"I don't want any medical treatment," I answered back as I tried to walk past him. He let me get five feet.

"Your name." It was no longer a question. It was now a demand. I wasn't going any deeper into the Seretei and that was final on my part. I had a feeling he was about to force me to go to the medical squad just because I was being difficult.

"I don't feel like telling you Captain Kuchiki."

"You were meeting up with traitors-"

"Sorry if I don't think being beat up by traitors counts as meeting up with them."

"-which would make you a person of suspicion."

I laughed. "Oh of course it would. To think I thought you were actually intelligent."

My barb had no effect. "We can bring the matter of your name in front of the Gotei if you would so prefer."

Jackass. I guess it was my fault for acting all suspicious. Who the hell denies medical attention? Oh ,right suspicious people who were trying to get away as soon as possible. I guess I had brought the inquiries on myself.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I asked hopefully. The faster I got back the human world the closer I was to freedom.

He made no answer in response.

I sighed and hoped that he would never remember me.

"My name is Miyako."


	2. Chapter 2

****Hi you guys! Second chapters up hope you guys enjoy it :) Review.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters****

* * *

><p>There was no look that said he recognized me. he just paused and waited for me to give my last name.<p>

I said nothing.

I could see that I was really beginning to aggravate him. "Your last name, Miyako," he said slowly.

"I don't have one." Which was true. My father didn't have a last name either.

Aggravation increased. "I don't recognize you as being apart of any of the thirteen squads."

Yes, because you would recognize me out of all of those people. Who was I kidding this was Captain Kuchiki we were talking about, of course he would. Plus I looked completely out of place with jeans and a bright blue tank top. My sneakers just made it worse. I was just screaming total outsider.

"I already told you I'm not a Soul Reaper. Do you like ignoring what people say?" I asked, wondering briefly if I had a death wish.

There was the slightest narrowing of eyes. Yeah I think I was starting to really piss the noble off. "And yet you have a zanpakuto and immense spiritual pressure that you appear to be hiding."

My eyes widened. Yes I had been hiding my spiritual pressure, but if I hadn't who knows who would come running over. The fact that he knew after all the effort I had put into hiding it surprised me. "So that doesn't necessarily mean I'm a Soul Reaper."

"That would make you?"

"None of your business."

"Are you one of Ichigo Kurosaki's acquaintances?"

I racked my brain for the name. Oh the substitute Soul Reaper! Let me think about that answer. "Uh no."

"Then why are you in the Seretei?"

Because I'm stupid. This conversation couldn't go any further without getting me in some trouble. I either had to think of a lie quickly, run, or fight. I couldn't think of a lie off the top of my head and I wasn't interested in a fight… So

I took a few steps to the right and pick up my fans and then flash stepped forward this time six feet before halting do to a certain obstacle. I hadn't even seen him moving until he was directly in front of me and something told me he was fed up with my evasiveness.

I couldn't kill him of course, he was protecting Soul Society just like he should be. I doubted I could hurt him too badly anyways, but I needed enough of a distraction to run like hell towards the portal.

I whipped one of the razor sharp fans at him holding the chain with one hand and the second fan in the the other. I aimed for the shoulder and shouldn't have been surprised as he moved out of the way.

He tried the move he managed to defeat the other guys with, but I was concentrating hard now. I brought one fan up to block and the vibrations went painfully down my arm. His stance was perfect. His strikes were perfect. Everything about his fighting abilities were practiced to perfection. I brought the second fan inwards for an attack, but he easily moved his zanpakuto to block both fans.

"You believe a weapon like this can defeat my zanpakuto?" he questioned. The arrogance appearing again in his voice. "This weapon made by humans-"

I took two steps back before darting back in. I smiled of satisfaction as I was able to create a gash along his arm. It wasn't deep enough to dissuade him from pursuing this fight.

He brought his zanpakuto down in an arc meant to kill. I caught his sword with the chain that connected my two weapons and without hesitation went in for a more life threatening strike.

I had underestimated his strength. He brought his zanpakuto down. This had never happened to me before. I watched in shock as the fans clattered to the ground. Never when I was fully concentrated on a fight have they been knocked from my grip. I looked up at him. All the training wasted.

"Don't look so surprised girl. You can't take a captain on with that strength." He stood still waiting for me to draw my zanpakuto. Such arrogance didn't let him go for the kill shot now. Better off for me. Who knew what my father would do if someone killed me.

I looked up at him with new energy. "You should learn from your own words Captain Kuchiki. When you have the chance to kill your opponent take it. Your luck wont strike again."

He looked vaguely surprised. I had been referring to his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. We both knew no one, but the two of them had been there to witness it. I smiled a confused opponent was always an easier one to fight.

"I believe you said you weren't acquaintances with-"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I've never met him personally." I took my zanpakuto out keeping it sealed for the time being. I wasn't one for making barbs and the usual fighting etiquette, but it looked like he needed some prompting. "I've got my zanpakuto out. Now what are you going to do?"

He just raised a single eye brow and didn't move. Well prompting fail. He seemed to be assessing my stance and at least my stance had to be perfect even though my fighting skills weren't. I didn't practice for hours on end for no reason.

Since he wasn't making the first move I would. I darted in and shouldn't have been surprised when he immediately blocked it. We parried back and fourth for what could have been hours or just a few seconds. I was slightly out of breath while he just continued to look at me calmly. Despite being short winded neither one of us had managed to create any damage on the other.

"Perhaps you are worthy of my shikai," he commented.

"Oh wow thank you for bestowing me with such an honor asshole," I responded immediately.

He looked at me with complete disgust and simply said, "Scatter."

I watched as his blade became thousands of pink petals. I wasn't stupid. I knew that every one of those petals were razor sharp and if I wasn't careful I would end up completely cut up and dead. Yes his shikai was deadly, but I was still amazed by the sheer beauty of it.

Not the best time to get distracted Miyako.

"Guess it's my turn to show my shikai," I commented dryly. I looked down at my zanpakuto and whispered, "Devour."

I was really hoping this fight didn't get so bad that we both would have to resort to bankai. If we did that my father would find me for sure. Even using my shikai was risking it, but I was controlling my spiritual pressure well enough.

I watched as my blade turned into a dark smoky substance it began slink slowly along the ground. The moment wisps of it touch the grass, the grass beneath wilted its bright green turning brown before crumbling into nothingness. My zanpakuto was only capable of leaving dirt and ash behind.

A disgusting sight.

"You didn't call out your zanpakuto's name," Byakuya commented.

"Yeah are you surprised that the likes of me has achieved bankai," I said with a bright smile and jumped forward with excitement. For what ever reason I enjoyed shocking this man.

Too bad my jump caused me to stumble. I cursed as one of my legs hit the ground. My knee landing on top of one of my fan. Well you shocked everyone with that stupid move.

He just looked down at me with disdain. He appeared to be waiting for me to get back up. Yeah I had just made a fool of myself in front of one of the most famous captains ever.

I got up awkwardly only to find that the blades of the fan were caught in the material of my jeans. Luckily none of the blades were cutting into my leg, but having pieces of metal stuck to your leg kind of limited movement.

I looked up at Byakuya and smiled sheepishly. "Give me a minute?"

Captain Kuchiki just stared at me in disbelief. I took that as a yes.

I bent down, but the movement was strange and uncomfortable. The fan was stuck on the side of my left leg right by my ankle. I did this strange hobbling move forward as my balance threatened to kill me once again. I managed to keep my balance by stumbling along the ground. That only proved to get my feet tangled in the chains that attached the two fans.

I looked back up at Captain Kuchiki. "I may need another minute Captain."

He seemed thoroughly annoyed. I watched as the pink petals floated in the air around me threatening to strike. To my surprise he didn't just kill me because I was being so obnoxious. No an easy kill like this would be below his status of course.

I faked a smile. "Thanks so much captain!" I said with cheer that wasn't deserving to belong there.

I bent down again preparing to remove the fan before untangling the damn chains around my foot. This time when I stumbled I fell over onto the ground.

"I look so stupid," I grumbled under my breath. I could feel my cheeks beginning to turn pink with this major embarrassment. All that training had definitely been for nothing.

Now that I was on the ground there was really nothing I could do about it. On a good note being in a sitting position made it easy to extract the fan from my jeans. Just one soft pull and it slid free. I now looked at the cursed chains also wrapped all around my feet.

I gave it a tug and saw that it was too tangled for that to work. I looked at my handiwork and let out a low string of curses. It wasn't just tangled, I had somehow managed to knot the damn thing. I gave a few more experimental pulls and saw it wasn't going anywhere without me really concentrating even then I wasn't sure.

"How pitiful," Byakuya muttered.

I looked up at him with an outraged expression. "This usually doesn't happen!" I shouted, but stopped when I saw he was kneeling down directly in front of me. My entire face turned red.

"Let me take a look at the mess you have created," he said looking at the chains.

"If someone hadn't decided my weapon looked best on the ground I would not be in this situation!" I said indignantly.

"Yes it is my fault that you aren't aware of your surrounding let alone your own weapon." I watched as his almost delicate looking gloved hands touched the metal chains and began to pull at them gently. Well gentle compared to the jerking I had been doing before.

"I guess this means I lost," I commented dryly.

"We'll call it a forfeit," he said looking at the chains perplexed. "How does this happen?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only I can create this in less then twenty seconds. It's a gift," I said sealing and then sheathing my zanpukto. There was no question I had lost the fight and my dignity.

"I have never seen this occur before," he commented without any emotion at all, but I swear I saw the slightest of smiles.

"If you laugh I will kick you right now, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscribers! They really make me feel so much better! Keep them coming. Hope you like the next chapter.****

****Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters :D****

* * *

><p>Or stalling until I could come up with a decent lie. "Uh so what do you want to know Captain Kuchiki?" I asked my voice dripping with fake sweetness.<p>

His facial expression didn't change in the slightest. "Does your memory fail you?" he asked.

No. I just didn't feel like a round of questions and answers. I began to grasp at the beginning of a lie. I tried a smaller one for times sake. "I wanted to see the nice scenery," I suggested.

He wasn't buying. "Miyako you claim to not be a soul reaper and yet you have our powers. You will give an explanation now with me or later in front of the other captains, but you will give an explanation."

Apparently the noble's patience had come to an end. Suddenly a lie clicked into place. Let's see how good an actor I am.

I tried to give him the most sorrowful look I could manage. "I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki it's just that I'm afraid." No reaction. "You see a few days ago I ran from my father and I know that he's some connections with the soul reapers and I really don't want to go back." You see so far I hadn't lied. I knew Byakuya wouldn't leave it at this and would press further, so soon it wouldn't be the truth.

He didn't seem to sympathize yet. "Why?" he asked. His eyes were blank telling me nothing on his thoughts.

I shook my head doing my best to look distressed. "Captain Kuchiki it is horrible. Just horrible. My father has decided to marry me off to a wealthy man who I detest. I can't go through with it. Besides his last wife disappeared under less then normal circumstances to make matters worse. Please don't turn me in to them," I begged.

It seemed good as lies go. It was often that families would marry for money. As for why a wealthy man would want to marry me. That part was a little sketchy. I hoped I was pretty enough that Byakuya could believe a rich man would want to marry me.

I was just a few inches shorter than him. My hair fell in long black uncontrollable curls. I liked the untamed look it gave me. I had strange golden eyes that contrasted my pale skin strangely. I had my mom's foreigner looks, but my dads hair and eye color. I always looked out of place.

"This wealthy man is he-"

I interrupted him. "No he's not a noble. His family fell into money a few years back. Ever since his interest in women has grown," I responded dryly. See! I could be a good actor. This is what happens when you're trapped day in and day out. You read tons of books. A few of them on the dramatic side. Okay. Fine. A little bit more than a few.

Byakuya didn't look impressed. "That was the cause of you running away?"

I nodded. His expression told nothing. I didn't know if this was working or not. I knew his past and worked it to my advantage. I tried to look angry as possible. "I'm sorry if this is too personal for you Captain , but I'm tired of it." He still didn't looked interested in my outburst. "That's all my Dad cares about. Since the beginning he planned to give me off to the man with the most money. I'm sick of his greed. If I marry someone I don't want money to be in the equation. I don't want anyone else opinions to matter, but my own. If I marry someone it will because I love them," I ended looking into his eyes. Then softly I continued. "Do you understand?"

It was just a flicker, but I swear there was some kind of empathy. His features did soften though, that I was certain of. Gotcha Byakuya Kuchiki. He didn't respond to my question.

"Are you going to to turn me in?" I asked. It didn't matter if he bought my story full of lies. It just mattered that he didn't bring it to the public's attention.

He ignored that question as well. "You say your father has connections with Soul Reapers."

I nodded vehemently. I was certain. I began to tell another half truth. "I am positive of it Captain. You see this isn't the first escape I made. When I was younger soul reapers brought me back in."

The first time I had been a child. I hadn't been looking to run away permanently like now. That time I had been exploring the Seretei. I had wanted to see all of Soul Society. To meet all the people I could. Byakuya Kuchiki is one of the few people I met right before the Soul Reapers had returned me back to my father. He didn't seem to recognize me though. He himself had just been a teenager. His appearance at thirteen or fourteen. Maybe he did have a memory lapse of some type.

Byakuya seemed thoughtful. "And what of your soul reaper abilities?"

Another half lie. "I was in the Soul Reaper Academy, but my father didn't find it fitting for me and pulled me out." More like an assassination attempt almost had me dead, but this was close enough. I knew my name would be in the files. Maybe a picture, but no information that would give away who I was. No need to give the assassins a map to my throat.

"Are you in their database?" he questioned.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You dropped out?" The word seemed to disgust him.

It disgusted me too. "I didn't drop out. I was pulled out Captain Kuchiki," I said grudgingly. I had begged my father for the opportunity. Begged for my entire childhood. I wanted to be like everyone else.

"You didn't finish your education and without any teachings you have achieved bankai," he seemed incredulous.

"I trained by myself," I responded.

"You taught yourself?" he repeated.

I grinned at him. "Anythings possible."

I didn't think he believed this part as much. "I suppose." Wow he was one for words wasn't he?

That part didn't matter. "So Captain Kuchiki I have told you the truth-" Kind of not really. Take away the marriage bit and maybe. "-now what?" Excellent question I don't know if I was going to like the answer.

"Will you inform me of your last name?"

"I am honest when I inform you that I have no last name."

He was clearly irritated now. "Your fiances or fathers?" he questioned.

I managed to shudder at the word fiance. What was it that humans called it. Right, Academy Awards. Maybe I could get one of those. "I would prefer not to Captain Kuchiki."

He said nothing for a minute. "I will at least have to verify your identity. I will check with the academy. What year were you entered and when did you drop-" I glared and he decided not to continue. "Discontinue your enrollment in the school?"

I gave him the information that he wanted. That wasn't really what was weighing on my mind. "Are you going to turn me in?" I asked.

His stare was heavy. "It will take a few days for the information I want to return," he responded.

I glared at him. "So? That doesn't answer my question."

He seemed to be deep in thought. "I don't believe you are telling the complete truth, but you have done nothing to interfere with law."

Wow… He still managed to not answer my question. Amazing. "An answer Captain."

"Not for the time being."

I could almost jump for joy. "Thank you so much Captain!" I said happily. I turned slightly preparing to leave. I took one step and he was in front of me. Well shit.

"Captain?" I questioned. Perhaps my luck was ending and he had remember.

"I haven't permitted you to leave." The way he said permitted made me want to fight him again. Not smart.

"May I leave Captain?" I asked exasperated.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

... "No...?"

"Correct."

I looked at him bewildered. "Why not?" I asked.

"It would be foolish of me to let you go without first identifying you."

Identifying you…"Wait! I have to wait until you get the information from the academy! That can take anywhere from a few days to weeks! I can't stay in the Seretei that long!"

He didn't seemed concerned over my dilemma. "You were with traitors still making you a person of suspicion."

I looked at him in complete disbelief. This stubborn son of a b- "They were trying to kill me! I was on the ground with them trying to kill me. I wasn't with traitors! I was being attacked by them. Maybe my father sent them! Who knows!"

He wasn't moved by my tangent.

"If I stay that long my father will find me Captain," I argued.

"I will ensure that wont happen."

"You can't ensure a damn thing Captain."

"I have given my word and don't intend to go back on it."

I wanted to slap his gorgeous face. "Oh yeah and how are you doing that?"

"You will stay with me until the information has been received.

…

Count to ten slowly in your head Miyako.

I got to five.

"Are you kidding me?"


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: So I'm sorry to those who started reading this story a while ago. I took a short (extremely long) break. Mostly do to writers block, but also I had a lot of stuff going on. But! It shall not happen like that again :) Soooooo thank you to all that read and please review. It makes me so happiful.****

****Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach or Byakuya Kuchiki (oh but I wish I did)****

* * *

><p>"Uh no…"<p>

"No?"

"No."

He sighed as if I was being terribly difficulty. I felt like I was being just. "Your choices are rather limited at the moment Miyako."

Why was it that I liked the way he said my name? "I like making up my own choices."

"You don't have that option at the moment."

I frowned at him and debated taking that fight option again…

Because it worked so well last time.

Okay so no that wasn't an option, but death by sword was.

"I feel as if I will be found very easily that way Captain Kuchiki."

"Have you ever heard of hiding in plain site Miyako?" he asked the clearly rhetorical question.

"Some things aren't as great in practice as in theory," I said to myself more than him.

He didn't respond.

"This has horrible written all over it."

He remained absolutely silent as he stared at me.

"Okay you want to go down this road. The silent road. What happened to not being as immature as me?"

"I just know that no discussion will change the results of what is going to happen," he said.

I stared at him in disbelief. I refused to be controlled. Refused. "And what happens when I run away again?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Okay well I doubt that I'd get very far," I finally agreed. So threatening him was stupid.

He nodded. "No you would not."

"Fine. Let's go with the stupid plan. Let's have me caught and brought back to my own personal jail," I said, wondering if he was going to pity me. "And then live the rest of my horrible, too long life miserable," I said slowly looking at him for some kind of reaction.

He was silent for a long time. "Are you planning on moving?" he finally said staring at me blankly.

I huffed. "Yeah… Eventually," I said. Looking at anywhere for distraction. And then I spotted it, where I'd first been jumped. "My backpack is over there," I said pointing where a large black backpack had been dropped.

He looked at me with that same unimpressed facial expression.

It just pissed me off for some reason.

"Can I go get it?" I asked, slowly, as I looked between him and the bag.

He gave me the most disbelieving stare I'd seen yet. "Stay there," he said as an answer.

Another angry huff from me. "Fine. Not like it matters to me anyways."

Once again he gave no verbal reply. His eyes held the disdain he felt for me. He walked over with an elegant, almost gliding motion. I rolled my eyes. How impressive even his walk was perfect. Gag.

He was back within seconds. A look of suspicion that could easily turn into hostility in his eyes. "I sensed a portal over there."

I looked at my nails nervously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's to the human world. At least that's what I planned when thinking of my escape."

He stared at me blankly. "It was not there before."

I shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you will find when you look," I responded, not making eye contact.

Okay… So I had a whole slew of abilities that I shouldn't have, but I can't make portals appear out of thin air… I could however unseal sealed portals. Now that was easy stuff and you'd be surprised how many of them were lying around.

He just his eye brow at me, as if I would confess all my secrets. Not happening. "We will discuss this again."

"Sure thing," I muttered. No thank you, but okay.

He gave me another calculating look. "We are leaving now."

"To your house?" I asked. The idea of going to the Kuchiki household intimidated the hell out of me.

"Yes."

"I think this is a horrible idea," I said one last try at making him give up. I was so going to be back at my house by the end of the month.

"Miyako you don't have a choice," he said and started walking forward.

"Whoa. Whoa wait you expect me to go through the Seretei wearing this?" I said pointing towards my now cut up jeans and tank top. "I get your whole hide in plain site thing, but this is just sticking out like a sore thumb."

He looked over my appearance. I felt myself cringe over his stare. It was like he was taking in every little detail of me. Sorry if I was a little self conscious. And then it went on a little too long.

"Hey, hey no staring like that. It's creepy," I said looking all flustered.

"I suppose you're right. Those clothes aren't fitting," he said.

I opened and closed my mouth. I don't know how to respond. "So, can I have my backpack…" I said slowly.

"You have something suitable in here," he said.

Yeah something like that. "Yeah. More fitting than jeans."

He sighed and extended the backpack. I grinned. "I'll be right back," I said grabbing it. "I'm just going to change and I'll be right back," I said while motioning at a group of trees.

"Don't think you can run. It's idiocy."

"Right. Right. No running. Don't be a stupid little girl. Got it. I, simple Miyako could never stand against the great Byakuya Kuchiki."

I walked over still muttering little crazy sentences just to see his confused facial expression.

I quickly stripped out of my current clothes. I surveyed the damage and grimaced. This wasn't too nice. At least my ribs weren't broken like I originally thought. I opened the side pocket and wrapped my leg. It was a bad job, but I was in a little bit of a rush. No need for Captain Kuchiki coming over to check out what I was doing.

And then I took out my gun holster from the second largest compartment in the bag. Then pulled out the gun and holstered it.

See zenpaktos and razor fans are fine, but I like a back up plan. I don't know why, but that one time with the assassin it had worked greatly. They never expected a gun out of all things.

I wasn't going to kill anyone! I don't kill people for no reason, especially if they are doing their job. That would make me feel guilty… But it worked well in a tough situation and let's just say I don't trust Kuchiki all the way.

… I kept the knives in the bag… So… That made things better.

And then I went to the biggest compartment and took out a kimono. I wore them every day at home. It was fitting… Or so my father said. I kept the one that my sister gave me. The hobbies she had gathered over the years of being trapped in the house had been along the domestic side, while I had taken to learning every fighting method.

It was a dark purple kimono, with long sleeves. An even darker purple for the obi. The design along the bottom half of the dress were hauntingly beautiful black orchards with highlighted red. Yeah, my sister knew my tastes in dress wear.

I put my hair back in what should be a elegant bun. A few strands of black curly hair fell out of their own accord. I stuck a hair piece that had mini orchids in it. Then finished off by adding dark red lipstick.

I zipped up the backpack. and held it in my hand. There was no way I was putting a backpack on with this on. Suzu would kill me if she saw that I had it on while I was wearing this I could consider myself dead.

And then I walked out into the opening. Ignoring the little limp in my step to what was a pretty good entrance and then I watched as Byakuya Kuchiki looked at me for a different reason.

I smiled to myself.

"I thought you were trying divert attention," he said.

I glared at him. Not the correct reaction. "Would you just hold this," I said.

He took my back pack from me wordlessly.

"Okay I'm ready to go now," I said. Yeah, I'm now ready to go into the biggest nightmare of my life. I was going to get caught. I just knew I was going to get caught, but then again I didn't have a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/n: Well hello my readers! See I updated pretty fast XD. Sooooo we get more characters from Bleach in this one. So fun fun fun. I hope you guys like Miyako so far. I'd really like it if you told me your opinion :) Sooooooo Review pretty please with Byakuya on top. Lol yeah thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited it makes me happy. And! Read and enjoy.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! There... I admitted it.****

* * *

><p>He walked beside me and I felt myself become nervous as the forest area suddenly ended and buildings resumed. Panic was climbing up my throat threatening to completely stop me from breathing.<p>

Byakuya watched me. Well no his eyes weren't really on me… But I could tell he somehow knew everything I was doing and that he felt as if I could bolt any second.

It was tempting.

But I had also wanted to go deep into the Seiretei from the moment I knew of it's existence. I stepped almost cautiously along the ground. Feeling anxious.

There were many of them. Soul reapers. All of them dressed in the same black uniform. Blending together.

No, every one of them stuck out. No uniform was the same. No soul reaper was the same. They all were special.

I wanted that…

Byakuya walked beside me. A certain aloofness mixed with intimidation made it so no one approached him or me for that fact. Only he could look so graceful carrying my beat up backpack.

The fact that no one approached him didn't mean people couldn't look. Oh boy and did they look. Mostly the girls. I saw lust in their eyes. The want for such a perfect man. Um. No. Correction. Arrogant asshole. In the rest I just saw respect for one of the greatest captains. He might be an asshole, but I had to give him some credit.

I was guessing that he was use to be stared at. I was also guessing people weren't usually as intent on it as they were today. I could see people stare at me and begin to talk.

I leaned over towards Byakuya. "Yeah this whole hide in plain site thing is kind of hard when you're a captain. Just saying," I whisper shouted.

He still didn't appear particularly interested. "Let them fall to their idle gossip. It should have no effect."

I glared at him. "Except my arrival will probably be known by everyone by the end of the day."

"By the end of the day they will be saying you have blonde hair and blue eyes. You should pay it no attention," he said, without even looking in my direction.

I huffed and glared at him some more. "Fine, since I have no choice anyway, we will be doing this the stupid way," I muttered.

"I don't understand why you continue to go on about this. Would you rather-"

"Oh no. Not the threats. I couldn't possibly take the threats," I began. You always knew what that tone of voice led to.

He finally looked at my direction. A frown on his face because I had interrupted him. He didn't say anything though. He just seemed overall confused by the approach I took to things. "You are different," he finally commented before looking back ahead of him,

... Different… Could that be consider a compliment… No. It had definitely been an insult.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

He said nothing.

I was amused by it just a little bit. Then I realized we were not heading towards his house, but the squad six area. "Where are we going?" I asked, my nervousness came into my voice despite my attempts to leave it out.

He looked over me for the second time. "Division six HQ."

I gave him a horrified look. "Why?" I asked.

"Paper work."

"Couldn't you just, I don't know drop me off at you house? I really don't think going into your division is good for my health," I said. I began to fidget and look around. My nervousness increasing.

"You believe I' would leave you alone in my house, unguarded?" He went back to not looking at me, but the disbelief was stated clearly.

Well no. That would be incredibly stupid. "Please?" I asked. I began to drag my feet along the ground.

He didn't respond to my begging.

"Can't you save the paper work for later?" I asked.

"I killed six people."

I tried his staring thing out. My eye trying to convey the, so what, feeling I currently had.

He glanced at me again. Incredulity was based in his eyes. "No, I can't."

"Such a stickler for the rules Byakuya Kuchiki." I could tell immediately that he didn't like me saying his first name. "You should break them once in a while."

He sighed. I was beginning to get to him I could tell. "The bodies needs to be retrieved Miyako," he said sounding like he was admonishing a child.

Relax Miyako. Relax. It's not like anyone is going to kill you. They would all be murdered themselves…. After I was dead… Which would kind of… Never mind. Never mind. Okay no one knows who I am. No one.

Panic had me once again in a choke hold.

Byakuya looked at me again. He sighed. "Come on Miyako." I looked at the doors looming ahead of me. The fact that he was using my name did absolutely nothing.

I might not have any actual bravery, but bravado had always been a specialty of mine. "Well let's get moving," I said finally. The words sounded as forced as they were in reality.

He was watching me closely again like I was some skittish deer. He followed behind me as I went through the door. The door actually led to a courtyard where several of the soul reapers were training.

I felt a sudden urge to join them, but then the pain in my head and leg reminded me that was stupid. It also reminded me that despite all of my training I had sucked. It wasn't that I wasn't good. I knew after years of training I had some skill, but I had no actual fighting experience.

Which is why I had sucked so bad. Sorry for the bad grammar.

I watched their movements with extreme interest. Another thing that I had wanted, but couldn't have. I had stopped to stare at them without even realizing it. I like the sound that rang through out the air when two weapons would meet.

"They graduated the academy a few weeks ago." It was Byakuya. He had stopped behind me, without me even realizing it.

"New recruits," I commented, still watching. There wasn't any playfulness in my voice this time.

Byakuya was staring at me again. Curiosity in his eyes. I could tell that it wasn't something he expressed often. "Yes."

I smiled a little to myself. "That's good," I said. Feeling like my father more at that moment than any other in my life. I shook my head of those thoughts. The more I thought about him, the higher chance of him finding me. Not that he was a bad person… He was aggravating, but nothing too bad. I just didn't like being on house arrest for the entirety of my life.

I began to walk towards the next pair of doors, my thoughts still on the new recruits. If I had graduated the Academy would my father had let me join a division? Probably not, but if he had… What division would I have join? The sixth… Symbolic of order and holds fast to the rules.

…

Only if I planned on corrupting them.

He was still watching me. I could feel it. I tried my best to school my expression. I had enough diplomatic training to know how to, but it had never been an ability that I chose to exercise.

"You still have interests in becoming a soul reaper?" he asked suddenly.

I hadn't expected him to try to make conversation with me. My expression wasn't controlled well. I smiled brightly, but it faded into something sadder. "Interests sure, but I don't really entertain the idea as much as I did when I was younger. It's an impossibility."

"You have the skill set."

Was he encouraging me? Impossible. "Perhaps," I said. I was feeling oddly deflated. I hated talking about this subject. Hated with a special passion.

He raised a single eyebrow at me. Which said a lot about my current behavior.

I temporarily flipped off my bad mood. I could sulk when I was by myself. Being all sad, mopey, and oh poor me would do nothing at this point. "So! How longs this going to take?"

"I'll be taking most of it home."

He never answered my questions. I just stared at him.

"Not long."

"Good because I'm not all that comfortable-"

He walked away before I could even finish talking. Look at what a fast learner Captain Kuchiki was.

I walked a little bit more than quickly behind him. I caught up with him easily enough, muttering, "asshole," under my breath. I saw a few people walking the halls. They all glanced at me. I smiled back and waved.

Every time I did something. The person would glance at Byakuya before smiling tentatively at me. I snorted after the third time it happened. "Wow Captain you and your division have such a loving relationship. I could really feel how they are too intimidated to approach you. It's a nice set up you have going on."

This time his glance was approaching a glare. Improvement, if I do say so.

I hummed to myself ignoring his stare as we walked down the hall. Next came an office like area. Several Soul Reapers were sitting at their desks doing what ever it was that they did. I found myself excited by the idea of being in the office. It was a lot different than secretly looking in.

Byakuya walked past the desk and stopped in front of the one next to the door. I looked past him to see a man sleeping at his desk. A desk that was mounted with papers. Tons… Of papers. For some reason… I didn't think that was a good thing.

Byakuya sighed. "Abarai."

Immediately the man looked up in a startled fashion. Renji Abarai, Byakuya's Lieutenant. He had bright red hair that was held back by some kind of hair tie. Tattoos that covered his forehead and much of the rest of his body as well. Brown eyes blinked for a moment in confusion before he regains his senses.

"Captain -"

"You were suppose to be assessing the new members of the division," there was that reprimanding tone again.

He looked slightly abashed. "Well I was taking a break…"

"A break?"

He nodded his head.

"Learn to take responsibility. I expect you to resume the assessment in thirty minutes."

And when Byakuya decides the conversation ends. It ends. He walked towards his door. I looked at Renji and smiled brightly. There was brief confusion, but he smiled. It wasn't the usual tentative smile, but a mix of cockiness and too much energy. I laughed under my breath.

I followed Byakuya through the door. His office was pretty empty… There was a large desk in the center. Bookshelves lined one wall. A painting of a sakura tree was on another. The last wall held windows looking out to the courtyard.

I walked over to the window continuing to watch the new guys in practice.

"You have directed a lot of interest towards the recruits," he said sitting at the desk.

"It's very interesting," I said back.

There was no more conversation between the two of us. I listened to the sound of writing as I looked out the window. It was probably only ten minutes until the door opened.

I turned around to see Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of… Division... Eight! Captain of Division Eight. I was hoping my memory served me correctly. I glanced over at him again. Wavy brown hair, gray eyes, and a… pink kimono with a straw hat…Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was right on this.

Byakuya cast a glance in my direction when he entered. His expression revealed nothing, but I had a feeling he didn't want me to be seen.

So, of course. I plaster a huge smile on my face. "Captain Kyoraku it's an honor to meet you," I say walking towards him. I held my hand out, the bright smile still plastered on my face.

I couldn't be sure, but I think Byakuya muttered, "Unbelievable," under his breath. What can I say? I enjoy messing with him.

Captain Kyoraku immediately smiled at me. It was a flirtatious smile, which could be appreciated after Byakuya's indifference towards my appearance. "I didn't know you had such lovely lady in your division Byakuya," he said still smiling.

Byakuya definitely glared at me when Captain Kyoraku wasn't looking… I was certain of it… "We don't, she is briefly paying me a visit."

I ignored him. "Thank you Captain Kyoraku," I said a teasing smile on my face. I was beginning to enjoy myself.

"A woman as beautiful as you should call me Shunsui."

I giggled according to cue. Acting was one of the things I was good at. "Why-"

I was interrupted. "Miyako, wait outside until I am done conversing with Captain Kyoraku," he said.

I was now amused however. I pouted. "But I was having so much fun though," I said ending with a smile.

He didn't say anything. He just got up and escorted me outside. Okay apparently I didn't have a choice in anything. Shunsui watched the whole thing with great humor.

"Abarai keep an eye on her," Byakuya said before shutting the door.

I glared at the door and looked back at Lieutenant Abarai. He was now watching my movements with a mixture of suspicion. Apparently the fact that I needed to be watched was a bad thing.

"So you're going to be babysitting me?" I asked on a sigh. This entire day had gone terribly wrong. Just a quick look at the Seretei that's all I wanted, but now I was stuck in the sixth division HQ being looked after by some Lieutenant.

"That's what Captain Kuckiki said." He was now unresponsive. Come on, Byakuya didn't say go watch the girl, she may be a treasonous villain. With this attitude he might as well had.

"Joy," I commented dully and sat in the chair opposite of his. "How long do these meeting things run?" I asked.

"It depends. I don't know."

Oh okay then. I swung my feet from the chair. "Well this is a lot of fun. Are you just going to sit there? You should really do your paper work. You seem to have a lot of it," I said.

"If you knew what was good for you-"

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. I didn't like being threaten… So the best way to avoid that was to not let them complete the threat.

He stared at me for a long moment, brows furrowed. "I don't know what they are talking about," he finally said.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Right. Top secret stuff."

"Why are you here?" he asked, curiously.

I grinned. "Oh I'm Byakuya's friend," I responded cheerily. Upon the discovery that the chair spun I took advantage of it.

He glanced at the closed door and then back at me. "Right…"

I scrunched up my face. "I don't know what that was suppose to mean, but I should probably be offended."

"Yeah. Something like that," he said, eyes narrowed. So the friendship thing hadn't flown.

I got up from the chair, which caused him to tense. Really? Did he think Byakuya would let a dangerous criminal wander around the office. "So how are the new recruitments?"

He smiled. "They are good I guess. Show a lot of potential."

I smiled. "Like becoming as good as you and the captain?" I asked.

"Now, I don't know about that," he responded, good naturally.

"Oh none of them have challenged you yet," I responded. I loved to wreak havoc and I could sense something around the corner.

"No they are all too afraid." He puffed himself up. "Which they should be. Though it's kinda boring."

I nodded. "Understandably so." I twirled a piece of hair around my finger. "What about me?" I asked.

He looked at me his smile temporarily vanishing. "What about you?"

"If I challenged you, would you fight me?" I said smiling. The idea of fighting a lieutenant was an exciting one. I had failed with Byakuya, but that didn't mean his lieutenant wasn't in my range. Plus, things were moving too slowly, a fight would move it along. Renji had bankai if my memory served me correct. Could I beat him with just my shikai…

I never got my answer.

"Miyako," Byakuya called out as a reprimand. Him and the other captain were standing in the doorway. Byakuya was giving me a menacing look so I backed away from my desk.

"What?" I said. "I was just talking to him."

"You were trying to get him to participate in your idea of a fight. Without proper-"

"Please spare me," I responded. "How long do I have to know you before the urge to shoot myself overwhelms me?"

Shunsui was laughing to himself as he headed towards the door. "See you soon Miyako," he said before exiting.

I waved back happily as an answer.

Byakuya was still staring at me. "It takes two to have a conversation Captain," I said in a mocking tone.

He contemplated talking to me, but turned to Renji. "You should have known not to engage her in conversation," he said on a sigh. He placed some new papers on the top of the growing pile. "It is important that you finish these immediately."

"Yes, captain," he said grudgingly. He looked at me a glare in his eyes. "Is she a criminal?" he said motioning towards me.

Consider me outraged.

"Probably not," Byakuya muttered to himself. "Get that done and monitor the training session. I'm leaving for today."

And then Byakuya walked towards the door with the full expectations that I'd follow him. I almost didn't… Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/n: Hello all! It's Deadly Fang. So thanks for the reviews and the A+ lol. Please keep reviewing... So! I just came to the realization that because my perverted mind (well when Byakuya is involved) can't be curbed... I'm going to have to move it to M rating. I'm not going to do it until later today cuz the rating doesn't need to be changed... yet... But later today I will just wanted to give everyone the head up... I may change it back to T again just for my fear of lemons... It's going to be a long internal battle... So yes read and review****

****Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach but I wish I owned Byakuya... The things I'd do...****

* * *

><p>"Do not engage her. Really Kuchiki, really," I finally said. I knew we were almost at his house… Type thing. I think it was too big to be categorized as a house. The Kuchiki Manor. I didn't know whether or not to be in awe. No… No I wasn't in awe, but I'm betting a lot of people wished they could be there, which made it more entertaining.<p>

"I have felt you reiatsu," he said.

I knew that he had probably felt… Some of it… If he had felt all of it I'd be locked up for sure. "Oh and what level would you put me at," I said smiling more to myself.

"Captain level," he said.

"You flatter me," I say, stilling smiling in a way that was meant to lure people into my little trap. He hadn't sensed it for real then. That's good for me.

"It wasn't meant to flatter."

"So you think I'm dangerous," I say with an even brighter smile.

"No."

I frown. "Oh and why not?"

"You have immense training, but don't use it properly. People like you," he said it like I was the most disgusting person ever, "just wound themselves and their surroundings."

My humor was gone. I looked at him, glaring. "Believe me Captain Kuchiki the only reason why I'm here right now is because I know that I don't have enough control to really fight you without killing you."

"That is none of your concern."

"I want to leave Soul Society. I don't want to bring down one of its supposed heroes," I said. My father would definitely be pissed if I killed the head of the Kuchiki family.

"A self absorbed little girl should not have a care-" Well first off I'm not that much younger than you...

"Self absorbed? You don't know me at all Kuckiki. Don't dare call me self absorbed when you don't know what I've been through. What I have had to do for the sake of-" I stopped my eyes widening. Too much. I had to stop talking right now.

What I had to do for the sake of Soul Society. For it's safety. Balance.

His eyes were narrowed. "That is the reason why you have to be watched."

I frowned. I'd made a mistake. "For what?" I asked, sighing to myself. I already knew why.

"You have an apparent inability to tell the whole truth."

I groaned. "You're so righteous. I am telling most of the truth. Who are you to judge me. I would never kill my sister." No, every rule would be broken before that ever happened.

It was a murderous stare. "Mistakes can be corrected and the time for you to do so is running out."

I laughed. "I have made no mistake Byakuya Kuchiki and we will see soon how my story checks out. You should get on that academy business. The sooner the better."

"We shall see," he said looking at me, with slight hostility.

I calmed myself down. Anger wasn't going to help me with anything. "What do you think I did anyway? I know you're not stupid enough to think I was with those guys."

"I did not believe you were affiliated with that group," he conceded.

"So then why? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You were acting suspiciously."

"And since when has that been just cause? Gin was creepy and suspicious as hell, but you guys all waited until afterward," I said.

He stared at me and I realized he was sifting through responses. "You have yet to come up with a reason for which those men would attack you."

Actually I honestly hadn't a clue how they knew I was going to be there. I got why someone would want to attack me… But they hadn't attacked like they knew who I was. That should have concerned me more, but my thought's were on getting out. Now that I was thinking about it however, they had mentioned a boss… A boss. Which basically meant we hadn't really taken care of the problem.

"Well I am kind of attractive?" Then I looked away flustered. "At least some guys think I am. I don't know about most or maybe those some guys are just out of their minds. It's a possibility."

He scoffs at me. I had no idea what that meant. What does it mean? "A women such as you knows her beauty."

Now it was my turn to scoff. I didn't have a super duper weak self confidence. I didn't go around breaking mirrors. I even thought I was pretty, but beautiful. No. My hair was too crazy. My pale skin and gold eyes were striking, but the contrast was a little too much. Just as the angles of my face were a little too extreme. Everything was a little too over the edge for me to ever be considered beautiful.

"I don't know what they wanted with me," I finally say."And that is the truth whether you believe it or not and I can't wait until you get that information from the academy. Then I'll enjoy wiping that arrogant all superior look off your face." And there goes the temper control right out the window.

He stared at me for along time. I think I liked it better when he was pretending not to look at me. His stare was too intense. It made me fidget.

Another audible sigh, another thing I doubt he did often. I wondered what he was thinking when he did that. Perhaps just completely exasperated with me. "We are here Miyako."

Yes we were here. At the now, open gates of the Kuchiki Manor. I suppose it should have taken my breath away and all of that, but I couldn't muster up a reaction. Anger was running thickly through my veins.

The ground stretched extremely far. I had heard he had a river going through his backyard. The huge pond in front was also impressive. All throughout the grounds of course were sakura trees. All of them appearing to be completely in bloom. It was almost ethereal. We walked the dirt path up to the two story house. It was long enough that the end couldn't be seen. A place that I could easily be lost in.

"Pretty," I commented.

"Thank you." I knew the response was only because of his noble upbringing. I could tell that he hadn't wanted to say a thing. Not in his tone of course, that was always kept at a perfect level. Let's just call it a hunch.

"So who lives here?" I asked.

There was definitely suspicion in his eyes now. It took him a moment to reply. "My sibling, Rukia and Hana Kuchiki."

His sister and his aunt. All for one big house. I guess I wasn't really one to say anything.

He walked forward, with that same expectation that I would follow him. Again. The patterns that were occurring were getting annoying. I'd eventually have to find a way out of this recurring theme. I liked control and I had none.

I followed behind him diligently. His walk had that strange fluidity to it that at first I didn't notice how quickly we were walking. I saw white walls and wood paneled floors. And doors… A lot of doors.

"I take it I'm not getting the tour," I said dryly. No reply. I was beginning to think that he didn't know how to respond to sarcasm.

Then he suddenly turned. In surprise I almost kept walking, but at the last second was able to follow as he went through a door.

Nothing in this room… Except a counter, a few chairs, and cabinets… This better not be where I was staying.

"Sit down," he said, and it was definitely a command. The urge to rebel went through me again. This time stronger. I met his eyes defiantly, but the lack of emotion in his made it hard to be defiant.

I looked away and sat down.

Even though he never said anything or looked at me with a smile I felt like he was being a sore winner. That there was some type of triumph in the way he held himself. It infuriated me.

He was doing something in the cabinets… I fidgeted in my chair, I had an inability to sit still. It was just a thing… Plus he was making me a little nervous.

He found whatever he was looking for and brought it out. It was a small white case. I stared at it and then back at him.

"What is that?" I ask, hesitantly. I didn't know if I wanted to know. Then again. This was Byakuya Kuchiki. He didn't take people into little rooms and do horrible things to them, where was the honor in that? My thoughts had taken on a very sarcastic tone.

It was a brief instant, but the corner of his mouth lifted up. "A medical kit Miyako."

I looked away, red in embarrassment. He could see right through me. "I don't need a medical kit," I mumbled.

"Blood has been running down your face and your leg for the past ten minutes. I believe that medical attention is necessary.

I put my hand to my face and felt the liquid that was settling so nicely in my hair. I had been wiping it out of my eyes… No wonder Renji found me suspicious I probably looked insane. But I had patched up my leg. I looked down and saw the red on my ankle… Never mind.

I had never had to learn all that medical stuff. I usually zoned out when the tutors brought it up. That had always been my sisters area. Her zanpakuto was the healing kind… Understatement of the year… But anyways. She liked that kind of stuff. I hated it. Regret ran through me.

"At least it appears to not have stained the dress," I muttered. If I had been wearing something tighter like jeans that probably would have been unavoidable.

He knelt in from to of me… And I freaked… Again. "Whoa. What are you doing?" I said quickly. "You're not doing it are you because I don't feel comfortable with this at all.

"You expressed distress towards Division Four giving you attention," he said. He seemed very annoyed.

"Don't you have someone who can do it?" I asked.

"Members of the fourth division."

I glowered at him. "You're trying to be difficult."

"I am not Miss Miyako. I assure you that for the type of wounds you have received that I am able to give-"

"You see your fancy sentence structuring is not helping things at all."

"You are injured. Do not be a fool and resist medical attention."

I wasn't being foolish. I had a gun right above the cut on my leg. There was also the other reason…

"If it is about your weapon I will not confiscate it."

I looked at him in astonishment. "You knew about it?" I asked, surprised more then anything.

Apathetic look. "Your gait was altered immediately."

Another amateur mistake. "You know you really suck. My self confidence is plummeting every single second I'm near you."

I however slowly pulled up the edges of my kimono. I did it slowly mostly because my self consciousness made me really embarrassed, but also because it was fun to watch his eyes. Of course he was looking at my leg in a totally medical way, but I could daydream.

When we got past my knee thin scars where revealed, scattered all along talking of pain. A lot of pain. Time had healed them so they were all only fine white lines, but I remembered it all. He hadn't gotten far. Just my thighs and a few, slightly nastier scars on my stomach. I might have died if the assassin hadn't went a little too far with his orders. And then I had shot his brains out. You see no one ever expects a gun.

There was as instance of concern in Byakuya when he saw the thin white lines. That mixed with surprised. He quickly covered it like he did with everything.

"Interesting weapon you have," Byakuya commented on the gun which surprised me in turn. "A firearm?" he asked.

"Yeah a girls gotta love her guns," I said with a smile.

"Another asinine human creation."

I frowned. "Humans don't have the abilities that shinigami's do, not too surprising. But you know what maybe they should start throwing razor sharp flowers at each other. That would really help."

He ignored the jibe. Took whatever it was out of the case and put his left hand on my thigh. I flinched away immediately, my face changing shade automatically.

The look he gave me was definitely for an immature child.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "but your hands are really cold." And they were cold, but instead of the chill all I felt was heat. I needed to get out of here, like a day ago.

"Would you sit still?" he asked when he began cleaning out the wound. The pain of that I could easily deal with. My sister always wondered how I got tons of injuries while be stuck in the house, never mind the times when I get out. I come back with broken bones and cuts like you'd never believe. Anyway, I was use to the sting that came with it. It was almost comforting.

I watched him in silence. Trying to ignore his presence. His movements were precise and at the same time elegant. There was something strange about him attending to me.

"I didn't see you as the medical type," I finally say.

"We are all expected to know the basics."

"That's in the academy. You didn't go the academy," I said grumbling under my breath. So he can achieve bankai without going to school, but if I did it, it was suspicious.

"I still had to learn the rules properly and-" He paused as he finished bandaging my leg. "One of them requires all soul reapers to have basic knowledge in medicine."

I looked at the bandaging and it was a million times better than mine… My sisters was still probably a million times better than his though… So I was going to say slightly above average job. "Wow, maybe you should have been in the medical squad."

It was brief, lapse in stoic composer. He snorted. "I think your placement of people is lacking."

He had stood up and was much too close to my face. His hand came up my face and tilted it.

…

"What are you doing!" I said quickly trying to backpedal. You can't backpedal in a chair. Just saying.

He sighed and it was back to exasperation. "The wound on your head. I was assessing the extent of the damage inflicted," he said slowly.

Right that thing that was causing blood to run down the side of my face. "It's not that deep. The blood flow has stopped, I think," I replied. "You know head wounds are always bloody."

"Yes, I know that, but I find it hard to believe that woman who claims to be-"

"I was a tomboy. Loved getting myself beat up in all sorts of ways." Funny how I said that like it was past tense. "I'm telling you it's nothing too bad."

"It would not hurt you to get it bandaged."

I glared down at my lap. I felt helpless. At the mercy of a man. He wasn't giving me any space to move. "I suppose not," I respond.

And he begins to clean the wound that so nicely decorates my hairline. If Suzu heals the wound fast enough after it's inflicted it usually doesn't leave a scar. No telling what would happen with this. Not that I minded too much. I might seem superficial to Byakuya, but minus clothing I didn't care much for appearances. Clothing should always look pretty. Okay so I was a little superficial.

He was cleaning the wound and our eyes kept making contact. I was always the first to look away. This felt intimate in the weirdest way. Silver meeting gold over and over. He didn't have any emotion in his eyes and I had no idea what was in mine.

"Miyako," he said. I hadn't even realized he'd stopped.

"Huh?" I ask and it comes out more breathlessly than I meant it to.

"I am done."

Suddenly I didn't want it to be.


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello again! :) Sooooo just for some clarification this takes place a few months after the whole thing with Aizen. This means no Ichigo Kurosaki for the time being. So sad :(. Ohhhh and the reason why I put Hana Kuchiki in it is because I believe in episode 250 there is a mystery Kuchiki who is Bykuya's aunt... Name in the actual thing unknown so yeah that's that. This will chapter will clear up a few questions... and than make more. sooo Read and enjoy... And review? ****

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p>I followed Byakuya back out into the hall. Silence which I found awkward, but didn't dare break. I felt strange and self conscious over all my movements all of a sudden. I couldn't think of anything to say without feeling ridiculous. Since when could I feel ridiculous?<p>

He stopped in front of a door. I stopped beside him and we just kind of stared at each other. He acted as if he hadn't felt anything at all in his medical room… thing… Which pissed me off. If he thought of me as beautiful, well then he should act like it.

"So what's in the room?" I finally asked, motioning towards the door.

"Where you will be staying," he said.

Okay then. So was I suppose to open the door...? I walked over and pushed it open. I felt like he was going to stab me while my back was turned. I hurried the process along.

I was surprised.

"Wow I totally thought you were going to put me in a dungeon underneath the house with chains and stuff."

"There is no-"

"But this is definitely an improvement," I said with a little smile.

It was definitely nice as prisoner rooms went. Heck room in general it was pretty nice. Queen size bed, with mint green sheets. A dresser made form some very light colored wood. Above said dresser was a large mirror. There was pink chair in the corner and art work on the walls. To the left was another door which I presumed led to a bathroom.

"You have not been charged with anything," he paused, "yet.

I looked at him. "So convinced I am guilty," I say trying to convey a teasing tone to my voice.

He doesn't respond to it. "I believe it is unnecessary to say that you are not to leave this room without me escorting you. I would advise against engaging any other residents in conversation."

"And just when I thought it wasn't a prison, it becomes prisony." I say with a sigh. "So where are your rooms located, in the case that I need to leave?"

"Down the hall."

"The very, very long hall. Well of course I'd know exactly which room yours would be. You know, because it's so obvious."

"The very last room at the end of the hall." He looked at me and then at the room. "I will now be leaving you. I have business to attend to."

"Okay. Well see you whenever…" I trailed off as the door was closed. All I would have to do is hear the key turn and I'd know for sure I was in jail. He didn't need to do any of that because I knew for certain that I was trapped.

But it did tempt me to see what would happen if I tried...

Temptation always led to the worst of things.

So instead I put the backpack on top of the dresser and beg to unpack. My sister was truly skilled. I had no idea how she managed to neatly fold and pack five outfits, including the one I was wearing and two nightgowns into my bag. I just knew it'd be a pain putting it back in. I was a big fan of the stuffing technique.

After putting the outfits in the drawers I took out my four pretty knives. I rarely resorted to knives, but it was nice to have them on me. I placed them on the desk side by side. I put the ammo on the desk next to the knives. I took the gun out next, and this was followed by the fans, and finally zenpaktou.

"No, I'm not suspicious at all," I muttered to myself.

I took a mirror and toiletry bag out of my backpack before heading into, as I predicted a bathroom. I wiped my face and leg clean of blood and could finally feel myself relax.

"See everything is going to be perfectly fine," I said out loud to myself, as I leaned into the counter. It was of course the exact opposite of fine. If my dad actually put out a real search for me, Kuchiki would be the first to bring me back in. I couldn't stay here. It was just one big horrible idea.

I couldn't leave.

I walked out of the bathroom, the hand mirror grasped tightly in my palm. I sat down and stared at the mirror. It was the only thing that my father had given me that I truly appreciated and loved. Surrounding the glass was an eerie, glossy black wood. The glass was normal reflecting myself perfectly… For now.

I had always had a need to go to Soul Society. I liked the idea of being able to be apart of something different. My father tried to distract me with watching them instead. My father and sister had the ability to naturally peer into the living world and Soul Society. If the abilities weren't destructive then I didn't inherit them from my father, needless to say I didn't get this ability.

For further explanation. The mirror was a little bit of my sister and fathers abilities embedded in a piece of glass. With the activation of it, I could literally see wherever I wanted to. Looking into other peoples lives without being seen.

It was the highlight of my life.

It was highly entertaining.

It was excruciating.

It was the reason why I knew so much about Soul Society. I watched all the captains on a regular basis. During Kurosaki's invasion I had been looking non stop.

But today that wasn't the reason. I bit my thumb and watch little red drops fall onto the face of the mirror. It immediately shifted to where my thoughts were. Suzu was in her room. Well actually in the process of leaving her room.

I cursed.

She was in the wheelchair again. A sad look in her eyes. Her face was much more softer and beautiful than mine. Her eyes were always tired or in pain. While my eyes were a bright gold hers were a pale yellow color. Her hair fell to her shoulder in soft black waves. She had my pale skin, but unlike mine hers took on a sickly tone.

My sister looked up almost as if staring directly in my eyes. She always knew when I was looking at her. Always. She also always seemed to know my location whenever I was using the mirror. Luckily neither were true for my father. Don't get me wrong we are not twins or any of that. I am definitely older than Suzu. She appeared to be around twelve while my appearance said late teens or early twenties.

The wheelchair was extremely concerning. "Miyako," she said. Her voice was always the same. It was as pretty and intricate as it was simplistic and unpleasant. It held disaster as well prosperity. Despite all the negatives there was always hope.

I flinched. I knew she was now watching me as if I was in the room with her. A certain unfocussed look had occurred in her eyes. "Suzu," I said. "Why the heck are you back in that wheelchair. You were showing improvements," anger had made it's way into my voice. I hated the predicament Suzu always seemed to be in.

She shrugged. "I overestimated how many stairs I could take and fell," she said. It annoyed her. She use to be very boisterous, but her personality seemed to fade into a gentle yet lethal quietness.

"Suzu," I groaned. "You know you're suppose to have someone help you go up the stairs." After years of practice I no longer felt completely ridiculous talking into a mirror.

"I wanted to try," she said, even more of that sadness. "You picked a good time to watch," she muttered changing the subject. The glimpse of humor told me that it had been very much on purpose.

"And why is that?" I asked, taking the bait. There was nothing I could do about the wheel chair business now.

"Father told me to come to him after checking up on you," she said it dryly. She looked at me that humor becoming brighter. "You are turning me into a horrible liar."

"Life is full of lies," I said, trying to smile. "Now when did you tell him I returned home?" I ask.

"A few hours ago," she responds. "You know Miyako this is going to go horribly. When he finds out you are not here he's going to go ballistic." She rolled herself down the hall. Dark wood covered by one long rug. The walls had all type of expensive painting that had been collected throughout the ages. It had all become a blur with the years.

"We will see," I said calmly. I lean back onto the bed and hold the mirror above my face.

Suzu pauses. "Where are you?" she says it slowly. She already knows I'm in Soul Society. Probably even knows I'm around the Kuchiki Manor.

I say nothing.

Her eyes widen. "Miyako!" she whisper shouts. It was intense emotion, the life she constantly held back.

"The Kuchiki Manor," I mumble. I always felt younger then Suzu. Times like this were probably why.

She looked like she was going to kill me, but in the end just sighed and hung her head in a way that made her look defeated. "Miyako, why? Why are you even in Soul Society to begin with? You should be in the human world. In hiding. Have you lost your mind?"

"I didn't mean to!" I say in an indignant voice. "Believe you and me this is the last place I want to be." Probably… Maybe… No that was definitely a lie.

The sound of wheels going awkwardly against a rug sounded out throughout the hallway. Suzu always said it could be a workout… Especially if it got stuck. "So exactly why are you there?" she says her tone always seems exasperated when dealing with me. I don't how I should respond.

"Well I decided to just look at Soul Society one more-"

"You are stupid. You are so incredibly stupid. I hope you are aware of that."

I glared at her, "And a bunch of guys attacked me." Suzu was a person who was naturally impatient… She was usually good at covering it up though. Today didn't count.

"And?"

"Byakuya killed them."

"Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Oh I am excited to see where this is going to go," she responded. Luckily no one was walking the halls or else they'd probably wonder who she was talking to. Well no they wouldn't wonder, they'd know it was to either me or father… And since father she is heading to talk to father and I'm supposedly in my room, just a minute away… Problems would arise.

"He somehow got in his mind that I was suspicious."

"How did he get that?" she said harshly.

I looked down at my hands. "Well first I refused medical attention, then I tried to escape…"

"Miyako," she said it as a curse.

"And then I attacked him," I finished.

"You attacked a captain," she shouted at me, but immediately quieted herself and looked around.

"And lost…"

"You lost?" she seemed surprised.

"Well actually I forfeited when I tripped and fell," I said quickly giving her the edited version. If she ever heard what really happened she'd never let it go.

"Wow and you begged and begged Dad for all that special training only to trip. Wow," she said dully.

"So yeah now I'm being held prisoner in his house," I ended.

She was torn between amused and annoyed. I could tell. "You are an idiot."

"Yeah," I muttered feeling quite the part of one.

She glanced around. "Well I'm almost at Dad's study, are you going to tune in?" she sighed.

"Nope. You're a good enough liar," I muttered.

She'd tell my father that I had gone to my room and like the teenage angst ridden girl I sometimes pretended to be, wouldn't come out. My father and I had another of our many arguments before I left to see my mom. The only place in the world I was actually permitted to go to. He wouldn't bother me for a few days… Hopefully I'd be away from Kuchiki by the time he did come around.

"Okay well I will talk to you later," she muttered. She had stopped in front of an oak door. It was engraved with tons of different images. Most of them battles. Different scenes that all morphed together into one big one. A small scale of Soul Societies history.

"Love you," I said and then put down the mirror.

"Love you too."

Then all I could see was my reflection. I turned the mirror over.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: Hello everyone thanks soooooo much for the reviews :) happy times. Yeah that's pretty much it. Read and enjoy XD****

Disclaimer: Stillllllllll don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>The persistent knocking was getting to me very quickly. I curled up further into the sheets and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. Neither my father nor my sister would ever wake me. I woke up whenever I wanted to. Unless I was with Mom… And she didn't knock.<p>

And yet there came that knock again.

I didn't know why I had the urge to pretend to sleep. It wasn't like I was actually asleep anymore or that by pretending to sleep that annoying noise would go away.

So I sat up. Blinked a couple times. Then got out of bed in a zombie like way and walked to the door. Opened it.

"What?" it came out as a sleepy command.

I blinked a couple times. Byakuya? … And then events came oh so sadly crashing back. I was in the Kuchiki manor trapped because of my own damn stupidity. Last night after the brief conversation with my sister I had fallen asleep out of boredom.

At the same time as I had been recalling what had happened yesterday Byakuya had been staring at me… And then he closed the door. In my face.

What to do? What to do?

I was now fully awake and annoyed and confused. So naturally I open the door again.

He was still standing there, now running his hand through his hair. An amazing feat really. He could do it without moving the hair pieces an inch.

"Hello?" I asked it as a question. He was acting weird and I'm going to to be straight. I am not a morning person. I hated mornings and wasn't in the mood for this. "So I am now officially awake. Did you want to ask me something?" I asked.

He blinks a couple times. "I will come back when you are properly dressed."

Properly dressed? I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a nightgown that fell right before my knee. It was a peach color. Had thin straps and lace at the top. It did reveal some cleavage, but not a lot. As nightwear went it could get worse. A lot worse.

I laughed. "Have you ever been to the human world before?" I asked thoroughly amused.

He wasn't amused. "I believe-"

"So what are you here for?"

He sighed averted his eyes from me. Really? "I was escorting you to the dining hall."

I looked at his eyes that were focused behind me. Could it possibly be that I actually had managed to have some sort of affect on him… No… "Well escort away."

Another sigh. He turned around with that same damn expectation that I would follow and then of course I did. But one day I wouldn't, I swear I wouldn't. I scoffed. I don't think I'd be around long enough to find out if that was true or not.

So like a little puppy I follow him throughout the halls. Navigation was definitely an issue for me so there was no way I could get anywhere in this place without following him around.

Great.

Well I guess he kind of banned me from moving around on my own... We'd see how that worked out.

We entered the dining hall. I blanched at the long table that could seat over twenty. At the end of it Rukia sat silently, she hesitated between standing and sitting when Byakuya entered the room finally deciding on standing.

"Good morning brother," she said. Politeness edged her voice in way that made me feel awkward.

I glanced between the two adopted sibling. Black hair and dulled amethyst colored eyes. She seemed to be taking the loss of Ichigo's power and communication to Soul Society harder than Ichigo himself.

I looked between them again. Byakuya slowly approached the end of the table and sat down. I wrung my hands together. I really hated feeling awkward. I followed behind him. He sat at the head of the table with Rukia at his right. I sat on the left.

"I'm Miyako," I said with a bright smile.

She responded. Of course it was with overbearing politeness. Not concerning… Not concerning at all.

I looked away and grabbed a peach from the center of the table. I didn't eat it yet, smothered under some unknown social pressure. Instead I passed it from one hand to another.

This went on for about ten minutes. I didn't know what to do. "So what are the plans for today?" I asked still playing with the peach. I wonder if this was how every morning was. I didn't have any of Byakuya's poise. I couldn't even pretend to deal with it.

There was a look in his eyes that I could possibly describe as mischievous, but really Byakuya and mischief don't go together. They may actually be opposites.

"Rukia." Rukia looked up. "Did you get the item I asked you to retrieve?"

I hate when I don't know what's going on. She gives him an affirmative answer. Rukia reaches over to the chair next to her and retrieves a shinigami uniform. She gives it to Byakuya, who in turn gives it to me.

I don't reach out to take it I just kinda stare at it. "What's that for?"

"You did not believe that I would allow you to stay here to your own devices."

I shook my head still staring at the uniform. "O-of course not." It came out as stuttered words. This wasn't happening. No way. "But why do you have that?" I ask.

"You will be one of the new recruits."

My eyes widened as I tried to keep my excitement at bay. "Can you do that?"

"It is just a temporary arrangement." A gentle warning.

"But I'm going to be a soul reaper for a few days?"I ask and there it was. The excitement I was supposedly keeping contained.

"For a few days," he says in agreement.

My face breaks into a big smile. Before I can even check myself I squeal. I jump out of my chair rush up to him and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I say, unable to stop myself. Finally I pull myself away, taking the uniform with me.

I looked at the two of them. Byakuya was looking at me with a shocked expression of complete disbelief. Obviously to him what I just did wasn't in his realm of possibilities. Rukia was stifling laughter. I was about to go off to my room to change only to realize I had no idea how to get there. Instead I sat back down with the uniform back in my lap. I picked the peach back up and began rotate it in my hand.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you."

He stared at me and didn't answer for a few seconds too long. "You are welcome."

Rukia stands up. "I am going to go meet with Urahara again brother," she says as she leaves. We both watch her as she retreats.

"Really this means a lot," I begin again. I don't think I've been more excited since the first day of the academy. I felt a need to constantly verbalize it. I finally take a bite out of the peach, finally. Since Rukia left I don't feel as awkward. I feel juice run from my mouth down my chin, only to stop at my collar bone.

"You have expressed your… gratitude enough," he said.

It wasn't just the hesitation in his speech, but the sudden rough tone it had taken on that made me look up. There was nothing special to note. He was staring at me blankly.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped up the juice.

Okay then. It didn't matter nothing could ruin my mood anymore.

Until twenty minutes later.

He was knocking on the bathroom door now as I was inside doing the stubborn child role justice.

"Miyako we need to leave now."

"I refuse," I say, warring with embarrassment and anger.

"I am sure you are making this worse than it is in reality."

"What in the world would make you think that I would fit in Rukia's clothing? Are you completely dense?"

Trust me he was completely dense. Luckily I was pretty thin or this would be a complete disaster. The problems that were occurring is one Rukia is short. I'm not super tall or anything, but I'm no where near short. Her uniform came up to mid thigh on me. The other problem was… Well Rukia was pretty flat chested. I wasn't. My breasts were basically sticking out of the top. That is what I call a problem.

"I look like a cheap prostitute. I can live with looking like an expensive one, but cheap no way," I say through the door. Anger was coming out clearly.

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am not."

"You will have a uniform with your exact measurements by tomorrow," he said in reply.

I sigh. I was an adult. I was going to handle this with maturity. "I at least need to wear shorts under this. Preferably black. I refuse to flash everyone my cute underwear while fighting."

"Miyako," it came out as a sharp command.

"It's really that bad Byakuya." I hope using his first name had the desired affect.

"I am certain you are being overly dramatic." He did not know me well enough to know how dramatic I could be.

"I assure you I am not, but you want to know what fine. If I step out and you think it's even a little bit slutty you go get me shorts… If not well I guess I'll go just like this."

"Agreed," he says on the other side of the door.

…

Twenty minutes later I had the shorts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:****** sooo sorry for the long wait. First my family didn't tell me that we were leaving town for vacation until the day of(I have a fear of airplanes... It was a interesting (horrible) day) and then *gasp* they tell me I can't bring my computer (apparently I have an obsession -_- because they haven't seen my face in "forever" (liessssss) and then I got sick... So yes that was my horrible horrible december and I had a million emails when I got back because of them :/ (still bearing a grudge)So, that is why it has taken me forever to update.****

****This chapter includes a very moody Miyako. She not out of character just a little depressed :(... Yeah so I'm going to try to answer reviews from now on :) probably chapter six or seven onwards... Once again sorry for the wait ****

****-DF****

****Disclaimer: still... still... don't own bleach. It's just a fact peoples.****

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, arms folded over my chest. It was as angry of a gesture as much as it was one to conceal… What should be concealed.<p>

"You suck. I hope you understand that Captain," I say my voice very childish sounding.

He didn't respond. I guess after the tenth time of saying that he didn't believe it deserved a response.

I now began messing with the bottom of the outfit. I didn't mind it as much as the top… Now that there were shorts underneath, but I didn't like that the scars could be seen even a little bit.

"Stop fidgeting." It was a command of course.

"I'll fidget all I want to." That prompted an eye roll. So I was going into extremely juvenile. But guess what I really hate people whistling at me and there was lot of whistling, obscene gestures, and crude comments.

Okay well that wasn't completely what's bothering me. What was bothering me was Byakuya. He wasn't reacting at all. He had "surveyed" my attire when I had gotten out of the bathroom and agreed to get the shorts… And that was all. After that he had just been making eye contact. He hadn't even been doing that weird look behind me and not meet my eye thing he'd been doing when I was in my night gown. What was wrong with him? Was he even a man?

I looked over at him.

That question definitely answered itself.

I huffed and recrossed my arms. "I swear if I hear one more comment, I'm going to stab the person who says it."

"You do not need to be dramatic," he said, sounding almost bored…

Fine he wanted dramatic… I could do that. Just wait about three seconds.

Three

Two.

"Hey nice rack," he got a few hand slaps from his friends.

So I overestimated by a second.

I smiled at Byakuya, put my hand on the handle of my zenpaktou, and began to slide it out. Byakuya put his hand over mind stilling it. I could feel the pressure of his arm around my back, For some reason I blushed as he moved us along at a quicker pace than before. He didn't remove his hand.

"You are becoming a danger to everyone, Miyako," he said. And yeah I got the message. Don't kill people or else you will definitely be suspected of treason and all that fun stuff.

Creating chaos was sadly in my nature. "You thought I was being dramatic, I thought I might as well demonstrate it."

"You are too old to act so childishly."

And just like that he reminded me of my father. "I am also too old to be scolded by you or anyone else for that matter."

He leveled me with a blank stare. Defiance wasn't something he often came across. Well at least when he usually came across it he could kill the person

I needed to remind myself that in this position I was very, very far below him in rank. I sigh and try to reorganize my thoughts accordingly. "Can you let go of my hand now?" I asked. I like having access to my weapon and with his current position it was hard. Behind my sword the two fans were on the white belt hanging downwards, gently touching my thigh. In my current position I couldn't defend myself very easily, which was not okay.

He made no move to remove his hand.

"Okay seriously I'm not going to stab a bunch of perverts. I promise," I say dryly. I couldn't do the you're my superior thing easily.

With a sigh his hand returned to it's usual position. He still didn't slow down our quick pace. I refused to comment on that. That was the same as giving in, something I would not do.

"So what am I doing today?" I asked wondering the extent that he would let me participate.

"Training. Going over everything they've learned in the academy."

"You'd think it would be over after graduation," I grumble to myself. I wasn't interested in the basics.

"Training is never over Miyako."

That's true I guess. I just nod my head in response. My thoughts elsewhere. I liked pretending to be a shinigami, I did. I couldn't let my thoughts be overwhelmed by it though. I still needed to figure out a quicker way out of here. Waiting for the information from the academy was dangerous for my overall well being. It would be bad enough when my father found out. If anyone else found out who I am I could be risking my life.

I wondered briefly if I could gain his trust and then escape. He didn't seem to like me very much, but he didn't seem to think I was guilty either. At this point I couldn't fight my way out of it. I'd be dead in about three seconds. Too many witnesses. I should have risked my bankai yesterday.

No my dad would find me for sure.

So trust may be an option. Probably wouldn't get very far with it. He was too intelligent to let me go anywhere by myself. He also didn't seem to trust easily, perhaps he didn't trust anything but his stupid laws and his sister.

I could seduce him.

…

There was no hope for me really.

So I'd have to wait it out. It would probably be a week until the information got here. My father would most likely find out about my disappearance in two to three days. Four if I'm lucky. He'd check the human world first. Then Soul Society. He wouldn't notify the Gotei Captains immediately. My identity is always to be kept top secret unless a dire situation arises. So… I actually probably had a week before he found me. This was going to be a very, very close call.

I didn't like this at all.

And I don't have a choice. I had escaped from one prison only to be put in another. I frowned to myself before finally looking up. Byakuya was looking at me, perhaps curiosity was in his eyes. I doubt he'd voice it.

I was suddenly in a very bad mood. My earlier excitement was gone. If he had said anything to me at this point I'd probably have given defiance a whole new meaning. Anything to get rid of the feeling that I was trapped.

I felt myself become emotionally detached, something that rarely happened and in itself was a very dangerous act. I tended to lean towards my instincts whenever this happened. My instincts weren't something I liked to follow. When ever I did things got violent quickly.

I sighed out loud. I hadn't completely lost control in many years. I'd be fine.

My sudden solemn appearance had Byakuya's attention. He didn't say anything though. It's not like I'd done anything to warrant a comment from him. He looked like he might just say something anyways.

He didn't.

He finally slowed the pace down as we approached the sixth division.

I was deep in my own thoughts. I had for all reason checked out. I probably wouldn't be back for a little while. I followed and went through the pretenses. I was introduced to everyone else, something my father was definitely going to kill me for.

Screw him is basically where my thoughts went with that. I muttered something about a wardrobe malfunction when I heard a girl comment about my okay let's admit, slutty attire. From the six years I lived in the human world -the time with my fathers permission- I had gathered that no matter where you went there was someone who doesn't like you for whatever reason they had. The girl didn't like me simple as that. When I was in a better mood I'd figure out a way to make her dislike stronger. That caused a little grin.

I would never be a people pleaser that was a fact. It was an even greater reason for my father to let me go. In our line of work people pleasing was sometimes needed. He says that my sister can do the cordial stuff. Well she's definitely better at me but she too has issues. I say she issues… because she can't even leave the damn floor without going into cardiac arrest.

That was an over exaggeration…

We went through drills. They had gone over much of the basics yesterday thank goodness or I'd probably have lost my mind. As it was I was actually entertained by Renji conducting things as Byakuya was out of sight.

But I was still pretty moody and feeling more than a little destructive. I needed something to get me out of my bad mood. It just wasn't me. I looked around thoughtfully. What should I do or say? We were on break. The girl who appeared to dislike me was having a conversation with me. Her name was Chiho and there was a glint in her eyes that made me think she had ulterior motives.

Well of course she has ulterior motives.

I will confess that I have fun manipulating bullies. Especially the sneaky kind like her. I wonder how much damage I could do in a week. I smiled and chuckle to myself.

And then an idea came to me. Something to do. Something to do.

I broke away from the conversation abruptly and walked over to Renji. My eyes glowing brightly. "So," I say breaking him out of his reverie. My usual attitude was back with a vengeance. I hadn't been able to handle a captain, but a lieutenant would be fun. "Now that I'm officially apart of the division," I say with a bright smile," Can I start that challenging business."

Bloodier images went across my mind. I shook my head disliking the complete lack of control I was displaying. I was over a hundred years old for God sake. Maybe fighting wasn't the best idea.

"You serious?" he asked a tone of disbelief clearly ringing out in his voice. "I thought you were joking yesterday."

I frown at that. "Do I look like I'm one to joke." Uh yeah... "Never mind don't answer that."

"You're kidding right? You're just out of the academy." I glared at him before realizing he hadn't been the one to say that. It was that annoying girl again. I turned around and actually took in her features this time. Straight brown hair, absolutely no wave or volume, shoulder length. Brown eyes, fair skin, short, and average shinigami uniform. Pretty, but only just above average.

I debate how to deal with someone like her. It took time to mess with her type. Time I didn't have considering the week limit. Maybe I should just fight her instead and somehow make her accidentally stab herself. She was cocky for some reason. Not that she didn't have skills, she did, but she overestimated them by a long shot. An accident would be easy enough to cause.

"Yes I'm serious," I finally say smiling. "I mean I am just the epitome of seriousness. I understand if you don't want to fight though… A lot of people are scared."

He knew it was a taunt meant to drag him down to my level. He took it anyway. We set the rules to the fight. First one who has the other pinned wins. Easy. No death. Avoid blood if possible.

We were now in the training area soft sand was underneath my shoes. It was compacted enough that running wasn't too difficult, but people would tire more easily on this type of terrain. The plus side was you don't get as messed up when you fall.

We circle each other waiting for the other to move. I feel exhilarated as adrenaline pumps through my veins. I was correct, this would definitely cheer me up.

I felt eyes on me. Well a lot of eyes, but one in particular. Apparently Byakuya decided to come and watch. I make a move to glance out of the corner of my eye. Renji immediately takes advantage.

I curse to myself as I hop backwards. I had good enough foot work that I managed to avoid the sweep of his blade. I always found the shape of Renji's weapon very interesting. No I saw the dangers it's large reach posed. It would be difficult for me to get in a hit because his sword would be in range to make contact with me long before my fans were in range to hit him.

Luckily I was a lot faster than him. With the two fans grasped tightly in my grip I flash stepped to the side of him. Apparently an expected move. I felt the clash of metal fans against his zanpakuto. Vibrations weren't sent down my arm with the same severity as with Byakuya.

I grinned and shifted my position. He put his weight into the hit, hoping for me to bring my weapon down. My right hand didn't even tremble. I released the fan in my left hand to gain purchase on the chain that connected the weapons.

Smiling up at him kindly I used the chain to swing the fan that wasn't engaged with his zanpakuto. It swung with accurate precision and in a real fight were I could kill it would have done the job nicely. I counted on the fact that he'd have fast reflexes. Instead of a deadly hit the fan scraped against his cheek drawing blood. It wasn't a deep cut.

He seemed surprised. I didn't know if it was the fact that I was matching him in strength or that I'd managed to get a cut. I laugh a little too overjoyed. He was now staring at me in a very serious assessing way. Apparently our mock fight was no longer a joke.

He came at me and this time the strikes were a lot more powerful. My smile widened a little further. I was once again holding the fans up, now in a defensive position. The weapons collided and yes he was strong, but I knew that if I put my all I could overpower him. He was frowning as if he knew I was holding back.

Hmmm. What to do? Without bleeding injuries or escape to worry about I was very excited about the fight. The tight handle I had on my control was slipping quickly as more bloody images came to mind. My movements were becoming choppier and almost robotic as I tried to reel myself back in.

Maybe fighting hadn't been the best idea. Hindsight is very 20/20. At this point everyone was watching with bated breathes and I found I couldn't make myself back out.

Apparently Byakuya wasn't the only arrogant one in the room. The idea wasn't a comforting one.

I had to do something. Right now the fight wasn't going to either person. I now attempted to remove my mind from the dark place it kept heading. It was a struggle. With the little clarity I was getting I understood I'd have to lose the fight. I just couldn't make it super obvious that I was losing on purpose. Winning in this case could cause me to lose control and would garner too much attention. Attention that would eventually lead back to father dearest. Well then again it took forever for news to get to him.

No. No just lose.

I huffed internally, but with every hit that I receive. I let my arm shake a little more, Making it look like my strength was weakening. It felt like it was all oddly slow motion. Every second of it I thought about taking back my initial thought of losing, but I knew my father. If he heard a new member took out a Lieutenant it would raise his suspicion. If he found out the girls name was Miyako - which is a fairly common name- he'd come and investigate. I was not going to risk it even with news traveling slowly. I should have thought about this before engaging Renji, but I hadn't really been thinking at my best.

Finally my weapons clattered to the ground. I stared at them with a blank expression. The press of metal against my throat made it official. "You win," I say and make myself smile as if I was still suffering from the excitement I had earlier. The fight had made my mood twenty times more worse than before. Congrats Miyako for another stupid idea.

"Of course," Renji says with a smile but I can see the suspicion in his eyes. He didn't believe it for a second. "With skills like that you'll get a seat in no time."

I pretend to look up with big eyes. "Really!" I say excitedly. Then act as if I was correcting myself. "Well duh I will," I add with an even brighter smile. I picked up the weapons.

"Miyako." It was a command from Byakuya. With a sigh I headed over to him.

"What's up Captain?" I say with the usual teasing tone.

He's doesn't look at me with suspicion because there isn't a doubt in his mind about what happened. "The other newest members are going outside of the Seretei for a mission. You will be remaining here with me."

Disappointment was a definite emotion. "Don't trust me?"

"You will not be leaving my sight for the duration of your stay."

And the disappointment increases. He wasn't an idiot though so I shouldn't be too surprised. "I understand."

He is frowning at me. I think. The facial expression is not one I'm familiar with. Well with him. "I was under the impression you wanted to be a soul reaper."

Apparently my mood hadn't escaped his noticed. "I do," I say automatically because I really did, but… This wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I wanted graduate from the academy. I didn't want to be watched 24/7 because he suspected me of being a traitor. I really was the exact opposite of that.

"You lost on purpose."

"Yeah," I say. Why bother lying?

"Your strength exceeded my expectations."

I grin a little. "Yeah. Well no surprise there all arrogant one."

He doesn't get my humor. "Originally I was going to have you go out with Renji and the others, but it seems as if he can't handle you."

Now I give him a look of outrage that really should have been directed towards myself. Look Miyako you screwed yourself over again. You just had to go fight the Lieutenant like the cocky girl you are.

"It makes me wonder if you were holding back on me as well."

I looked at him and for some reason I felt the need to share. I was being stupid. "In all honesty you are physically stronger than me, but my sword is much more powerful than yours could ever hope to be."

An arrogant statement directed at an arrogant man. I wasn't sure if the comment was true,I'd never tested its capabilities in a real fight before. I knew that in the right hands my sword could be undefeatable. I currently wasn't the right hands, but I had the power, the potential.

"That will just make me all the more weary of you," he says in response.

I look at him feeling my age and status for once. "Be weary then Byakuya. I don't care. I'm not going to attack you. As I said once I am not the enemy." With that I walked into his office


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated no going around that! I was looking over all my old work recently and felt like updating... So here is a most unexpected I'm sure update. We will see if I do a slightly better job of keeping up. :/ I make no promises... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach still... and only in my imagination do I own Byakuya~**

* * *

><p>I walked into his office and sat on the edge of his desk. I was in a mood, fighting not to act like an angry child and to instead be something more intimidating.<p>

Despite my be weary statement Byakuya seemed his usual unimpressed self.

I huffed. "You aren't even a little scared are you?"

"I was not aware that weary translated into fear Miyako. Now get off my desk." I was surprised by the tone in the last part of his sentence. The words harsher than they needed to be.

I huffed some more in response. "I don't want to." Well the inner child won once again. Was there even really a question that it would?

He barely spared me a glance as he began scribbling on the little paperwork he had, nothing like Abarai's desk. Other than the small stack of papers nothing lay on his desk. Not a single picture frame. "Miyako although it seems this escapes you, you are a lady."

It had in fact not escaped me. It did escape me that he had happened to notice it. The rest of the division sure hadn't. I felt like I was mimicking Matsumoto, I didn't have the personality to pull off bearing all of this cleavage though. "I know that, I just didn't think you did. And so what if I am? Are woman barred from sitting on desks now?" I said my temper having a strong hold.

He looked at me again, this time it was perfectly clear how stupid and childish he thought I was. "I do not know about the rest of the Seretei but in this office yes, woman wearing obscenely short clothing are barred from sitting on my desk."

It may have been the longest sentence I had gotten out of him.

Should I give him a reward? A medal? Candy?

"Like I chose to wear this," I grumbled. And obviously this was really his fault. "So if I was wearing a normal length outfit I could sit on your desk?" I say with a bright smile. This actually was making me feel better.

"Get off my desk Miyako."

I sigh and slide off with the grace of a three legged animal. I walk over to the couch and plunk myself down. "You are such a stiff Byakuya. Nothing wrong with bringing out the inner child. If I remember correctly you had quite the temper, I'd like to see more of that." I grinned and began the process of swinging my legs.

He glanced back up. "You did not know me when I was a child."

"I wasn't there during your battle with Kurosaki either." I swing my legs at a faster tempo. This really was unbearable. How long would I have to sit here? Watching him do paperwork in that neat swirling hand writing. Seriously? This was suppose to be my first day of freedom and I was cooped up in an office sitting on a couch when I should be out exploring all the human world had to offer.

He stared at me for a long moment. "That also raises questions."

"Rumors, aint they great. Word of mouth. People talking. Information being passed. Makes the world go round."

His attention was no longer on his work that was for sure. "They rarely get the truth of it. You quoted me word for word."

Why was I making things more difficult for myself? Chaos is in my nature, I remind myself. Even at my own cost I created it. "You'd be surprised."

"I have never spoken the specifics of that battle to anyone. Kurosaki doesn't strike me as the type." He finished evenly. Byakuya's gray eyes tracked every movement.

"Substitute Soul Reapers may not hold the value of honor the same way we do." I raise my brow in challenge.

He sighs and looks back at his paperwork. "Where do you think all of this will get you Miyako?"

"The moment you made me your prisoner the chances of my father catching me rose sharply. Might as well reek havoc while I am here. Won't have a lot of chances in the future."

"What has given you this certainty?" A simple question with a complex answer.

"Time has shown how things work here Captain Kuchiki. You follow the rules and the rules dictate that you will give me back to my father without a single moment of hesitation. You did the same with your sister and I mean nothing to you." The words were bitter as they fell out of my mouth. The truth is often bitter. I was afraid and that was why I was in such a foul mood. I didn't want to be stuck for the entirety of my life just hoping for the next incarnation of it to begin. I needed to be free.

He hated when I mentioned Rukia. I saw that dark look pass over his eyes. "You are a child you can not understand how the world works anymore than you are able to understand myself."

I shrugged and then began to play with the top of my dress. "You just don't understand yet, but at this rate you will."

His expression returned to an utter blankness. All high nobility. "I can not understand as you state because you will not tell me what you are really running from. Perhaps if you did-

I interrupt him. "Running from the fiance thing remember. Marriage scary thing blabla. You get the picture? I could do a puppet show if you prefer..." He obviously thought he was beginning to get somewhere with me. Well call me the bubble popper, but nope, not getting anywhere with me just like I wouldn't get anywhere with him. We were at an impasse.

"Act the part of a child, it will not change your circumstances." With that he resumed his paperwork. Silence settled over us which was just fine with me. Just dandy. Completely cool. Go silence. For the win.

…

I shifted uncomfortably and stood up quickly enough that my cleavage threatened to fall right out the top of my Shihakushō. I began the process of pacing back in forth like a caged animal. The time stretched on. "My god, what is taking you so long?" I finally demanded.

"It has been two minutes."

I huffed and puffed myself up. "Has not."

"I am not going to engage."

"Then don't engage."

"I am not."

"Then don't."

He shook his head and resumed his paper work. I frowned and resisted sticking my tongue out at the big bad oh so stoic captain. I was getting to him I could feel it, or rather I could hope.

More pacing.

"Would you stop that incessant movement."

I grin in victory. See this was working! He had made the first comment. First small win of the day. I could live with it. "And if I don't what will you do?"

His head turned to me sharply. He dealt with the same predicament Renji did when I taunted him into a battle. Drop to my level or not. "Careful Miyako."

A thrill went up my spine despite the cold emotionless tone to his voice the threat was implicit. I now flash stepped back and forth. If his pen hadn't been pressing into the paper it would have been blown away. See empty threats.

When I turned he was there. I screech to a halt barely avoiding ramming into him. That was only because he now held my wrist forcing me to a stop. He stood too close, seeming to tower over me. He was all intimidation.

Consider me intimidated.

His gray eyes flashed downward before meeting mine. I was completely still for once. Byakuya released my wrist. It felt to my side wordlessly as I stared. I once again had no idea he'd been there till it was too late. It was... Disconcerting? Alarming? I was now on high alert my blood humming through my veins at the prospect of a fight.

Words fell out of his mouth it took me a moment to decipher them. "I have completed my paper work. We are leaving now."

He turned and walked out the office door holding his paperwork, fully expecting me to follow.

I stood there still shocked and brimming with anger.

I followed.

Of course I freakin' followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What a fast update from Deadly... Impossible D: haha well yes a fast update. Here ya go :D By the way... Reviews put me in my happy place :D I don't know how Byakuya puts up with Miyako haha **

**Disclaimer: I am not the god who owns Bleach, sorry to disappoint but this plot... all mine :3**

* * *

><p>I followed him like a little puppy through the maze of the Seretei. He had dropped his paperwork at the front of the Division's headquarters and kept moving. I wasn't one for directions but I had a strong feeling that we were not heading towards his home.<p>

"Don't you have more, I don't know captainy things to do?" I refused to ask where we were heading. My pride had taken too many hits today. All of which were probably my fault.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing them?" I asked looking up at him with big eyes. That was oddly forth coming.

He stopped suddenly causing me to skid to a halt. I never knew how fast we were moving until he stopped. "I am stuck babysitting an overgrown child."

"And the hits keep on coming." I comment rocking back onto my heels. "Seriously you could have let me go with Renji and the others I swear I would have played nice. Don't want to be dragging down your style." I grinned my most innocent looking smile.

"I think it is unnecessary to say that you will not be left with Renji again. At least not outside of my hearing range."

I frown rocking back and forth. I had too much energy pent up. The fight with Renji only seemed to make my restlessness worst. I wanted bloodied fists and broken bones now. The high amount of power floating around the Seretei only seemed to make it worse. "Why'd we stop?"

"Your utter lack of observational skills is appalling."

I opened my mouth for a no doubt genius reply but then shut it as I looked around. We were in the shopping district! My mouth opened once again in an utmost appreciative drool. This was almost as good as being a soul reaper for the day. I now began to bounce up and down out of excitement. We had stopped directly in front of a soul reaper uniform shop.

I looked at all the black and white uniforms hanging in the window all similar but with slight differences. "This is amazing," I shouted walking closer to the window and then I frowned as a thought hit me with the weight of a thousand cherry blossom trees... or something. "Shit I left all of my money in my backpack at the manor. I will just flash step and be back really really quick. Okay? Okay. Now which way is the manor again?" I looked around at all the different clothing shops for a big arrow that said this way. There was none.

"Do not be ridiculous. Go in there and purchase what you need." Byakuya Kuchiki taking me shopping, well this right here had some real possibilities.

I pause in my jumping with a frown. "Well, I guess I will just pay you back when we arrive at the manor." I hadn't exactly incorporated this into my budget... But it was so worth it.

"You will do no such thing."

No questions asked sort of statement. I leveled him with an icy stare. "I will do as I so please Captain Kuchiki." I didn't mind him paying for it now, but I would be paying him back. It wasn't like I came from a poor upbringing. The same pride that made Kuchiki insist on paying ran in my bloodlines as well.

Byakuya looked at me for a long second. "This is not up for discussion Miyako." He walked into the store letting my outraged self trail on after him. Damn nobles and their oh so noble way. We would see what was and was not up for discussion.

I stomped up the steps and my anger was forgotten as I saw all the outfits that lined the walls. I darted around the different racks as fast I could. I noticed the two women who worked here looking quickly between Byakuya and myself. There was curiosity in their eyes and gossip just on the tips of their tongues. "Okay, I guess I can forgive you for manhandling me Byakuya," I said with a grin.

He glanced at me sharply when I said his name his eyes blank before he realized what I just said. He was not pleased. When he opened his mouth to talk it wasn't directed at me but the store attendants. "Get the young lady anything she requests as well as taking her measurements. I want everything shipped to my manor before seven tomorrow morning and not a minute later. I will be outside." He just placeed an obscene amount of money on the counter and walked out.

We all stared at his retreating figure.

"You don't have to treat me special. I am just a lowly call girl he has decided to pay attention to for the week. He has to get his rocks off someway you know what I mean? I can hook you girls up with my agency if you would like..." They had scurried off disappearing to their respective stations.

Why did people always walk away?

I lost myself in clothing. Rifling through a little bit of everything as the girls went about taking my measurements to perfection. There was no messing up when it came to the Kuchiki family that was for sure. They still didn't know what to make of my latest outburst. With my current get up it was certainly a possibility. It took a lot longer than I though, there were just so many options... When I finally came to a decision I still felt uncertain but firm. Apparently Byakua's money more than covered everything as well as the speedy delivery.

I walked outside to find him standing there completely still even though it had been well over an hour. "Are you done with this establishment?"

"Yeah," I said with a mischievous smirk.

He glanced at mouth for a moment before giving me a very apathetic look that just held the meaning of all things apathetic. "Do you wish to go to anymore establishments?"

Color me surprised. "I don't need anything else," I stated confused. He stood there waiting for my answer. Apparently he was letting this shopping excursion go beyond necessities. "Nope," I said popping the p.

"Are you certain? I have heard the place down the street has lovely conservative nightwear." The emphasis on conservative had me scowling.

"Oh f-" I paused when I saw a slight smile curve one side of his face. I blinked at him a couple time. Was he joking? Doubted it. "Whatever," I muttered.

Who was I to turn down the opportunity to shop? Joke or not... which it probably wasn't. Walking down the street to this shop. Upon arrival I realized he was right there were conservative things but that was only about two thirds of the store. The rest was just the right amount of skimpy. I walked out quite happy, with him none the wiser.

"You are so easy to please," he commented, appearing astonished, as we were close to the manor. I had been humming to myself with a skip in my step.

"Not use to that huh? I am not filled with the complexities of the noble gals you are surrounded with," I was lightly teasing. Well that was a complete lie. Didn't get more complex than my life, sure didn't.

He didn't dare respond to that.

Byakuya deposited me neatly in my room with warning of behavior. I would be retrieved when dinner was served. Until then it was another night of solitude. I sat on the bed staring into my mirror uneasily. In the end I decided to put it back in my bag. Suzu would either laugh at me or make that look of disappoint she exceeded at so well.

I stood up stripping and climbing into the shower. I had worked up a sweat earlier today and the smell of good dirty fighting was starting to bother me. Standing still under the scalding hot spray of the water I allowed myself to feel some sadness over my predicament. Here with the water masking the tears of my own disappointment and frustration I could be myself. The longer I stayed here the higher my chances of being trapped for an eternity. Nothing but tutors and books. Watching my sister wither away before my eyes. Maybe she would get strong enough to withstand her own power, maybe she would be eaten alive by it. It was unbearable all of it. I didn't want tutors or books to teach me but experiences. I didn't want to watch the life get sucked away from my sister but see what it was like to live, not be trapped forever watching a world I could never be apart of.

With a few undignified sniffles I forced myself to stop. This was unacceptable, that is what it was. When had crying gotten my anywhere? I had done a lot of this locked up in my bedroom. You got the cards you were dealt etc. People would kill to be in my shoes. I had power and unlimited resources. Besides the milk hadn't even been spilled yet. Yes, Father would probably find me. Had he though? Not yet. Might as well enjoy this, maybe if I get lucky I can convince Byakuya to let me go on my oh so merry way. I could see myself annoying him into kicking me out of the house.

Despite my inner pep talk my skin was ashen and my eyes were a red puffy mess. I sighed combing my hair back. I pulled on my newest set of pajamas. That did cause me to smirk in satisfaction. See what happens when you tried to tell me what to do?

I sat on the edge of the bed once again evilly smirking and swung my legs to and fro. My smirk faded as boredom over came me. Well, there was absolutely nothing to do here.

I got up and promptly exited the room.

I didn't want to sit down in that damn room and was going to tell him such. Stomping down the hallway to the very end took a lot longer than I ever imagined it would. Eventually I slowed down to a normal walk. On a whim I pulled on a random door only to find it was locked. I continued to do this as I went down the hall finding either the doors were locked or that it was just an empty bedroom much like the one I was staying in.

Finally by the will of some god that decided to pity me I reached the end of the long hallway of the many doors. Seriously how did he make the trip back here every day? I would lose my mind. At some point I actually thought I was just walking in one big circle made to fuck with my mind. It turns out it was not a circle just one very long hallway with many, many doors.

His door was open a crack. Out of curiosity I slid up to it making sure to mask my riatsu. I peeked around the door. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dimness of his room but when I did, all I could do was a double take.

I mean come on how lucky am I?

He was sitting on the edge of his huge king sized poster bed combing through his hair slowly. Apparently he had taken a shower as well, although he had dried himself much better than I had. My hair was still dripping wet creating a small puddle by my feet on the floor. He was only wearing a hakama. His captain's uniform was folded in a neat pile beside him, his kenseikan sitting neatly on top of the pile.

I couldn't help but stare at the large expanse of his chest. I don't know when he had the time to do it but he trained often and hard. It was clear from the hard well muscled plains of his body. I watch as one of the few water drops that clung went down his chest and over the six pack. A single slim finger stopped it from going any further. I felt like I suddenly couldn't breathe watching his hand just being held there right above his waistline.

"Miyako, what are you doing?"

And of course he knew I was there.

"I was bored," I say the words in a quiet squeaky voice that just wasn't me. My face was twenty different shades of red and I wanted to melt into the floor.

"You were bored?" he questions, his head to the side trying to see me through the crack in the door. He sounded annoyed. I would be annoyed in his position too. I was completely invading his privacy. "And you find that watching people in a state of undress alleviates your boredom?" His tone was dyer than a desert.

I used the door like a shield. "How was I suppose to know you were in a state of undress?" I demanded. It wasn't like he was completely undressed or anything. It wasn't like I had seen anything provocative! I had no reason to feel so ashamed right now, like I had walked in on something private.

"Shut the door and wait outside Miyako while I get dressed. Afterward we will find a better more productive way to alleviate your boredom."

He was making me feel like a pervert. I had been standing there for less than a minute. Come on. I stood outside his door moping up a storm. When he walked outside he was perfectly dressed in his black and white captains uniform. The kenseikan were in place like they had never left to begin with. Was his hair even wet? I found I preferred the long silky wave when they were without the hair pieces. I didn't dare voice this out loud.

The moment was ruined by the scowl on his face. "What do you think you are doing wearing that outside of your room?"

Okay so now that I was in the present maybe wearing a tiny pair of frilly boy shorts and a silky black top hadn't been the best of ideas. He met my eyes not daring to look anywhere else. I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. "I thought you preferred nightwear from that place I am just accommodating you."

"Do not be a child Miyako. What ideas do you think people would form if they saw you here wearing those... undergarments?"

"People actually come here?" I said doubtfully. "What are you worried about? What they would think, really? And these are pajamas not undergarment."

"Yes people come here," he answered like I was dense and ignored all of the rest.

Oh, I got it. It all snapped into place. "Women actually come here to your room?"

He looked confused too now. "Of course, although not specifically too my living quarters. Captain Unohana, Soi Fon, as well as numerous vice captains have visited me on many occasions.

I gaped wordlessly at him. Not always in his living quarters? Where in all the spare bedrooms I passed? Is that what there are really for? "You have sex with all of them?" I managed to finally spit out. My eyes were as wide as saucers and my face a deep permanent red.

He gaped back at me, and at another time I would have definitely taken a picture. I was too shocked to do anything but stare at him in this moment. "You think-?" He stopped and began to rearrange his thoughts. "They come here on official business, what in the world do you think I am running some kind of harem?"

"Well I didn't until now," I snap. Disgust dripped from his words as he continued to regard me like I was the smallest, stupidest girl in the world. "It is not my fault, you worded it weirdly." I felt like a full blown pervert now. What was wrong with me? Like the head of the Kuchiki family would risk that kind of reputation.

He just shook his head at me. "Change out of that outfit. This is how rumors start."

"What that you slept with me? Am I that below you. Get over yourself you aren't even my type, I like guys that aren't assholes or afraid of intimacy." I turned briskly on my heels.

"I like women not children Miyako, no need to give people the wrong impression."

I huffed unable to stop myself from turning back towards him. "Believe me the only impression you are giving anyone is that you are cold asshole who desperately needs to get laid. Everyone only knows its been a while!" I continued stomping off down the hall while breathing heavily, not feeling even a little proud of whatever had just happened in front of his room.

And yet I wanted it to happen all over again.

Something had to be wrong with me.


End file.
